Heartbeats like Drums
by BlackNecko
Summary: Eren is just an average guy like everyone else; but did I mention he has memories of a bloody past fighting titans? When he falls for the lead singer Levi from the band No Name who, is also his former captain; will things change for the absolute worst? Probably. Eren just hopes sugar won't turn into shit.
1. Chapter 1: Life as it is

_**Hello fan fiction fans! I'm Neko! Kuro Neko (Black Neko) I'll go by Neko. Okay so I wanna post a couple of Ereri/Riren fan fictions that have been killing me to write. So first off I wanna say this will be my first anime fan fiction and my first yaoi fan fiction (YAY!) So anyone wanna give me ideas? I have the story in mind but I wanna hear what you guys like in the story. So I wanna start off by saying I love cliff hangers (mwahahaha!) I already have an evil one planned at the end of the story. *Sighs* omg this is boring get to the fluff and smut! Ik ik but I gotta get my point across. Got it? So I'm gonna try to update 2 times a week (no promises) maybe more (no promises) hmm... anything I'm missing? Uh... ah! I own none of it. I think that's all if so I'll let you know. Pm me if u have questions. And yea... bye! ~Neko =^.^=~**_

~ Linebreak! Enjoy the story =^o^= ~

Eren jolted out of his sleep, sweat drenching his body. But almost instantly the memory of the nightmare is gone. Just like every other time. He looks over to his left, looking at the now empty bed neatly made up. _'Hmm...'_ he thought. _'Mikasa must have left for work already.'_ he said shedding himself of them warmth of the blanket in exchange for the warmth of the shower. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower water then looked at himself in the mirror. His big emerald mixed with slight sapphire eyes still showed that the teen was tired. His mop of brown hair stuck up in abnormal places. He just shrugged and stripped himself of his sweatpants and boxers before getting in the shower. He stood there a while, letting the hot water roll down every inch of his nude form before eventually washing up. The teen got out and got dried before getting dressed in his work uniform. His uniform consists of a white button up tee, brown pants and a green apron. That _even though he washes it regularly_ still smells faintly like coffee. _'working at a coffee shop will do that to you'_ the brunette thought with a chuckle. He then looked at his phone. "6:30?" he said out loud this time. "That means Armin should be he-" _knock knock knock._ The teen was interupted by a knock at the door. "Here" he said finally with a small sigh grabbing his keys and phone.

The teen walked to the door and opened it to be met with I sight that would make a girl drool. Armin, _his blonde friend_ leaning against the door frame for support. He blue eyes glued to a book with a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose and his hair tied back in a tiny ponytail. All of that and yet he's still a kind hearted young adult (lets just say Armin is 20 and is older than Eren by a couple of months. It will help with the story later) Eren sighed. He really didn't want to pull his friend from the world of books but they needed to get to work. _And Armin was still standing in the way._

"Armin?" The brunette said while running fingers through his hair trying to tame some of the wild chocolate locks on his head.

"Huh?... oh hey Eren." The blonde teen replied putting a bookmark in his book before closing it quietly. "Ready for work?" He said finally while pushing up the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. (Anime style =^_^=)

"Ready as I'll ever be." he replied, slightly yawning before lightly pushing the blonde so he could lock the door. _'another day, another dollar'_ he said with another small yawn while walking to his car, the blonde walking close behind him.

~Linebreak! Hahaha~

"LEVI, LEVI, LEVI! Get up!" Hanji yelled while violently shaking an still asleep Levi awake.

"GODDAMN IT SHITTY GLASSES!" He replied glaring at her but it was proven ineffective due to the sleep in his grey-blue eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He said bitterly, trying desprately to pull the covers over his head.

"Nuh uh shorty. You need to get up." she said pulling his covers completely off him. Exposing him to sudden cold, even though he was still dressed in boxers it was freezing to him.

"What the fuck Hanji! Why do I have to be up so early? Rehearsal isn't until 1." He said sitting up, now glaring properly at her.

"Well Erwin wanted to meet at a coffee shop and wants you up bright and early cause we all know you take forever to get ready." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh. Fine! Get the hell off me so I can get dressed" he said pushing the hyper woman off him and standing up before walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

"And next time wear some pants to sleep!" She called out to him when he closed the door, which was quickly reopened.

"Its my cock, my balls and my ass if I don't wanna wear some fucking pants to sleep who the hell is there to tell me otherwise? Now please... _GET THE FUCK OUT!_ " he practically growled while throwing a sponge at her, but missing when she quickly darted out of the room laughing. "Damn shitty glasses" the man replied before closing the bathroom door.

He then went run a shower. He stopped at the mirror to look at himself. The black raven hair was sticking up on the sides due to Hanji's way of waking him up. His muscles popping when he stretched making him sigh in relief. And his boxers? Well that's a story for a later chapter ( _wink =^•^=)_. The raven haired man then stripped and got in the shower, sighing lightly when the warm droplets hit and rolled down his body. It was pure bliss. He then washed up and got out drying himself and getting dressed. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt. Also wearing a black hat (a Bruno Mars hat. Idk the name) to hide his hair. (On which he neatly combed) if he was gonna be out in public he rather not have been swarmed by screaming fan girls. Oh the nose bleeds he'd seen.

He spent another hour cleaning. By the time he was done it was 9:30. He decided to go see what _shitty glasses_ was doing. He grabbed his phone and walked out his room, only to see her waiting by the door eating a poptart with keys in one hand and a poptart in the other.

"Ready to go?" she replied quickly before swallowing a piece of a poptart and taking a bite of another piece.

"Either your finishing that before we get in my car or we're taking yours" he said slightly shivering at the thought of cleaning Hanji's last mess in his car. She quickly downed the rest of the poptart before standing and dusting crumbs off herself. The man then sighed loudly "Now I have to sweep again." He said turning on his heel to go get the broom.

"Nope!" Said the hyper woman as she pulled the man out the door before running back to lock it. "Now c'mon, we're going to be late if we don't go now." She said starting up the car and driving out of the parkway.

 _'Just another boring day.'_ Levi thought bitterly while looking out the window. Little did he know he was so wrong.

~Linebreak (love y'all! Keep reading. It gets better) _wink =^*^=~_

Eren and Armin made it to work about 15 minutes later to be met by a strange site. All the workers ( _which was not very many. It was a pretty small sized shop._ ) dressed in maids outfits. _Oh yes, I do mean ALL the workers. Males included._ Eren and Armin tried their hardest not to laugh but failed completely.

"I don't know what your laughing at." One the male workers said, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea, there is an outfit for you guys too" one of the female workers practically purred handing them their outfits. Why you may ask? For the month of February all the workers outfits are now maids outfits all in which match their eye colors.

 _5 minutes later..._

Eren stepped out of the stall of the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. A huge blush on his face, he looked over himself. His brown hair partially covered by a green head piece, a maids dress that stoped just below where his crotch was, with thigh high green socks and green dress shoes. He was beyond embarrassed, if Mikasa saw him now... She'd never let him live it down. Next was Armin. He came out the stall, slipping his hair out its ponytail and putting on his head piece. All very similar to Eren's except his maids outfit was a sky blue. And just like Eren he had a blush too.

"I-is the thong r-really necessary?" The blonde asked, adjusting it on himself.

"I don't know. I guess boss just wants it to be like that." The brunette replied, desperately trying to pull the front of the dress down. "I feel like everyone could see my cock and balls" he said finally, hanging his head down in slight shame. His head shot quickly to his hip when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Mikasa.

 _sent at 6:53am sender Mikasa: Hey Eren. I'm going to be home late, I picked up a longer shift today and next week. Feel free to have Armin over since its Friday._ Eren sighed lightly. It was normal for Mikasa to text him that she'd be home late. By they had a preformance and Eren wanted to make sure nothing went wrong.

 _sent at 6:57am sender Eren: Hey Mikasa. And its alright but I was wondering if Jean could come over? Just for a little bit! For rehearsal then I'll send his horse looking ass home. Okay?_ Eren wasn't a big fan of Jean, but Jean made pretty good beats so Eren decided to use him for the performance. Of course originally Mikasa was against it but Eren convinced her otherwise.

 _sent at 6:59am sender Mikasa: That asshole?! Ugh! Fine! Only for practice but if he messes with you don't hesitate to call me. How is Armin feeling about this?_ Of course Mikasa would say that. She needed to make sure the only level headed person would keep the peace.

"Hey Armin?" The brunette said turning back to his friend who was looking at his butt in his costume.

"Hmm?" The blonde replied not bothering to look up.

"Mikasa said you can come over later since its the weekend and I was wonder can Jean come over for a little bit for practice." He replied, avoiding eye contact and playing with his fingers.

The blonde stopped to cross his arms over his chest and look and the brunette. "What did Mikasa say about this?" He said, slightly raising a brow.

"To ask how you felt about it." Eren replied, sneaking a glance at the blond before looking back at his fingers.

A long sigh escaped the blonde's mouth before he answered. "I mean its fine with me as long as he doesn't start throwing the 'virgin' comments at you again" Armin then went to fixing his head piece.

Eren had forgotten how much Jean would tease him for being a virgin. Hell, even Armin lost his virginity, and here Eren is, holding on to it like a fucking security blanket. Its not just that but Jean is always trying to pair Eren up with girls. Yea, girls. Eren is as straight as a fucking circle. He didn't want to tell anyone. Not even Armin. He would someday tell Armin when he felt like he was ready to. He'd lose his virginity one day, he just needed it to be with someone he trusted.

"Yea, yea I get it." He said with an annoyed huff. "Wanna take a picture to show Mikasa our new uniforms" the brunette asked quietly while turning his phone to the camera and holding it high enough to get a full body with Armin. Eren put two fingers by his eye and Armin just put a finger out, poking a dimple. "Say kawaii!" He said smiling and him and Armin repeated that and took the picture. "There. Make sure you send it to me" Armin said smiling and pulling out his phone to look through texts.

 _sent at 7:04am sender Eren: [Photo Attached] He said it was fine. Look at our uniforms for February. Don't we look adorable? :P ._ Eren and Armin picked up their clothes and put it in their locker in the break room. Everyone started taking down chairs, setting tables, and starting the coffee The shop opens at 7:10 but no one showed up until at least 7:25 so they had time.

 _sent at 7:15am sender Mikasa: Haha omg really? Holy fuck that's so funny and cute! Aye...maybe you'll get extra tips if you start a strip tease and pour iced coffee on yourself. Omg I can't breathe._ Of course Mikasa would laugh. Eren used to always get caught wearing his mother's makeup, jewelry or clothes. So she would surely get a kick outta this.

 _sent at 7:18am sender Eren: stfu Mikasa its not funny! I swear, one strong breeze and my junk is shown to everyone! Ugh! Anyway gtg customers will be here soon. I'll text you on my break. Bye, love you._ he really didn't want anyone he knew to see him like this. It was bound to happen soon.

 _sent at 7:23am sender Mikasa: Okay lol. I could imagine the gasps from that strong breeze hitting you. Anyway text you later. Love you too._ She seemed nice but she was really over protective of him. It was more like she was a mother than a sister.

 _End of Conversation. Text sent at 7:25am sender Eren: Jean we have practice today come by around 6. Don't be late. And this time don't bring Marco._ Eren remembers the last time they had practice and Jean brought Marco. They did more kissing than work. So now Jean isn't allowed to bring Marco.

Eren put his phone in his pocket as the customers started to come in. He wanted to hide, to disappear but he had to work through it. Nothing would go wrong. Right?

~Time Skip like 3 hours... Y'all like the story?~

Levi and Hanji made it to the coffee shop some time later, it was pretty far from the house. They got out the car only to see Erwin in a normal white button up shirt and blue jeans with some normal shoes. It was weird Levi and Hanji were so used to seeing him wear a suit and tie. And here he is looking normal.

"Good morning Rivaille. How'd you sleep?" The taller man said to the two when they got out the car.

The raven haired man tsk'd "Don't call me that when we're out in public. I don't need fans and paparazzi swarming around me" Levi said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Sorry _Levi_ is that better" The taller man said turning and walking into the shop. Levi and Hanji followed him in. The atmosphere was friendly and everyone had smiles. The trio walked over to a booth and sat down.

"Why did we have to come and talk here?" Levi asked looking around at the workers wearing maids outfits. "Because you need to get out the house and explore and I heard this place has the best tea, and we all know how you like to drink tea." The taller man responded while waving down a waiter.

~Linebreak/POV change. It will change between Levi and Eren's point of view~

"Go on Eren and stop being a baby!" Armin said lightly pushing Eren to a table of three who just waved for a waiter.

"I don't wanna! Behind this counter no one can see my lower half, if I walk to them people will surely look" Eren replies, trying his hardest to not be moved but Armin was stronger than he looked.

"Just do it Eren! It won't kill you. You were gonna eventually leave the counter anyway" the blonde said still pushing the brunette.

"Fine Goddamn it. I'll do it." The brunette said grabbing 3 menus and walking over to them. "W-welcome to Humanity's coffee shop. I-I'm Eren, and I'll b-be serving you t-today" the brunette said studdering badly.

"Oi, brat can you not speak straight?" The raven haired man said, lookin the brunette in the eyes. Steel blue meeting an teal green.

 _'His eyes! So cold and hard, yet so beautiful. His jaw line is so sharp, his lips so plump and pink, so delicious. He looks so familiar! Could it be? He's-'_ he was pulled from his thoughts by a high pitched squeal.

"Omg! You look so cute! I have to take a picture" it was Hanji. She was pulling out her phone to take a picture of Eren.

"N-no! D-dont!" The brunette waved his hands in protest. Before she could unlock it Levi took it and put it in his pocket. "Stop it shitty glasses. Can't you see he's already embarrassed? He doesn't need you taking pictures." Levi replied closing his eyes as if he was thinking, then opening them to look at Eren.

 _'Hmm... This brat actually looks pretty good in a maids outfit. He looks fucking hot when he's all flustered and blushing. And how his hair lightly falls by his eyes. And- HOLY SHIT! look how short that dress is he looks good I wonder what he looks like under that dress... No what the hell Levi control yourself its just some shitty brat in an erotic outfit. You got this Levi._

"U-uh thanks. And I can speak straight but I'm just nervous wearing this maids outfit, I feel like a slut." The brunette said shifting his weight on his other leg.

"But you look good" Erwin said smiling. Levi shot him a quick, hard glare that both Hanji and Eren noticed. "Uh thanks. It's fine, I'll survive. But what would you like?" Eren finally handed them the menus that he's been clutching to his chest.

"Hmm... I'll like an iced mocha and a croissant please!" Hanji said eyeing the menu.

"Okay. And you?" The brunette said looking at Erwin. "Coffee with sugar and cream please" Erwin replied and looked at Eren, smiling at him.

"Uh s-sure" he said. "And what would you like?" He said looking at Levi, who set down his menu to cross one leg. "Tea. No sugar" he replied looking up at Eren, making the brunette turn a deeper shade of red. "Alright I'll be back with your orders." Eren said, he bowed lightly before turning around and walking back to Armin.

"Nice ass huh?" Erwin said looking at Levi. The raven haired man immediately turned towards him. "The fuck?" He said, slightly growling. "I said he has a nice ass. You were looking and I was saying what you were thinking. Simple as that." He said looking at his phone.

That was what Levi was thinking. But he didn't want to give Erwin the satisfaction of being right. So his just tsk'd and checked his phone. Of course it was full of notifications on his social media from his fans. He loved them, he truly did but right about now he could care less cause a certain green eye brat showed up.

"Here you go. Iced Mocha an a croissant." He handed Hanji her order, in which she happily took and smiled at him and he smiled back. "Coffee with not too much sugar and cream but not too little" Eren said giving Erwin his order which he took a sip from and nodded in liking toward Eren, Eren nodded back. "And straight tea, no sugar. I didn't know which one you wanted so I made Earl Grey. That's a good one" he said handing Levi a glass cup with a small plate under it. Levi took a sip. His eyes widened a bit. "Is it bad? Too hot? Is it not one that you like? I'll make you another one!" Eren said about to turn when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see its Levi's hand. He looked down at him in shock and surprise. "Wha? What is it?" Eren said in a quiet voice. "I-its amazing... The best I've ever had" Levi said quietly, looking up at Eren. "I-I" Eren began.

"Aah! No! Stop it!" Eren knew that voice well. "Armin?!" He said whipping his head around to see the blonde pulling his dress away from the hands of some random guy. Eren got pissed. And quickly. He yanked his hand free of Levi's pretty loose grip before jumping over an empty table and in front of Armin, putting his arms out, hiding the blonde behind him. "Leave him the fuck alone you creep!" Eren hissed at the man.

"And who are you? His boyfriend?" The man asked, grabbing Eren's dress, pulling him closer. Fear immediately over took Eren. He froze in place. "No but you can't go around grabbing at people's clothes" He said starting to shake from fear as the man pulled him closer.

"Levi! Levi look!" Hanji said pointing over at Eren and the blonde Armin hiding behind him. Levi could see the fear in Eren even though he was still standing his ground. But when he saw the man pull Eren closer and Eren's bravery fell, Levi lost it. He stood up quietly before walking over to them.

"You look sexy, why don't you come over to my house and let me pound that fine little ass of yours?" The man said pulling up Eren's dress lightly (they're in a corner booth so no one else can see this) Eren was completely scared. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. A single tear escaped his eye.

In a split second the man's head is forced into the table, making a loud _thud_ sound. "Ahh" Eren and Armin both yelled in surprise, the sound making everyone look over there. "What. The. FUCK?!" The man yelled, turning slightly to see Levi standing there giving off a frightening aura, making everyone near him hold their breathes.

"Why the actual fuck do you feel that need to sexually harass people you asshole." Levi said, never once looking away from the man's eyes as if the see all the sins in his soul.

"Who the hell do you think you are? His boyfriend?" He said glaring back and Levi, but Levi's was way more intimidating. "Maybe I fucking am. So why the hell did you feel the need to touch him and make him scared?" Levi said, noticing how Eren flinched when Levi said maybe he was Eren's boyfriend.

"Because I can tell he's a virgin. His innocence is still pure. And I wanted to take it." The man said licking his lips while looking at Eren. This caused Eren to get light headed and dizzy. "Eren" Armin sid noticing this. Eren's eyes swiftly shut and he passed out but since Armin was behind him he caught him. "Shit! Eren!" He said lightly shaking Eren. Armin picked him up an carried him to the corner booth next to Levi's.

"See so innocent even hearing about getting his virginity taken makes him pass out" he said smiling at the sleeping brunette. Levi was done. He had enough. He hit the man's face in he table before dragging him out the booth and outside before kicking him and calling someone to take care of him.

He walked back inside to get applauses and Yay's. He didn't give two shits. He walked over to where Armin was wiping Eren's forehead. He saw Levi and nodded his thanks. Levi nodded back, he was more worried about the brunette. "Go back to work. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll take care of him" He said to Armin as he got up. "Are you sure? I can take care of him" Armin said adjusting his dress.

"Yea I'm sure. Now go so you don't get fired" He said looking at the blonde with complete seriousness. "Alright thank you... Ugh..." The blonde started "Levi." Was all the raven haired man said. "Thank you Levi" the blonde lightly bowed and Levi nodded in response.

 _Eren and he squad set out to kill the titans that breeched the wall. Its been five years. Five years of training, five years since his mother got eaten, five years since he vowed to kill every last titan. He was running along the rooftops with a titan in his sight. He used his 3dmg to go after only to have one come up and bite his leg off. He fell and tumbled hitting everything on those rooftops only to stop and see Armin. Armin sat there looking shocked. A titan came up next to him. Armin didn't move. He sat there shocked none of his muscles worked. He was lifted up above the titans mouth only then h realized what was happening. Eren kneeled trying his best to get strength to save Armin like Armin saved him five years before. The titan let go and Armin began to slip down its throat. Surely he thought it was the end. Right before he fully slipped down the throat of the titan Eren grabbed him. Using all his strength to keep the titans mouth open and keep a grip on his friend. He grabbed Armin and pulled him out throwing him unto the safety of the rooftop. He reached out his hand to Armin who ran to grab it. He was too late Eren didn't have the strength to keep its mouth open and it closed, right on Eren's arm. Eren could hear Armin's yells in anguish until he fell in the belly of the beast itself. He lost. All his work, all he vowed to protect, his promise to his mother. No. Eren would not give up! He vowed to exterminate the titans! One by on til every last titan was gone!_

Eren shot up only to see a pair of worries steel-blue eyes on him. He instantly forgot he dream, he was lost in those eyes. "You okay brat?" The man asked. "I'm fine. And its Eren. Not brat" Eren said, sitting up and realizing his legs were draped over the man's.

"Well you act like a brat. So that's what I'm going to call you" the man shifted so he was facing Eren.

"And what is your name huh?" Eren said a little nervous cause he felt how close the man was when he shifted, and how his thigh move against his crotch. "Levi" the man said calmly leaning back into the booth. _'Levi? Is that his name? I'm used to calling hi-'_ his thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was from Jean.

 _sent at 10:47am sender Jean: Hey Eren. Sorry I didn't hear my text alert. Wanna know why? I was having morning sex with Marco and couldn't hear your text I've his moans and screams. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you virgin? When are you gonna lose it? Aren't you gonna be 20 next month? Like fuck man LET IT GO! But yea I'll be at practice later. Got to go Marco is begging me for round two. Bye virgin._ Eren just sighed and set down his phone. He was really not in the mood for Jean's shit. And Levi could tell.

"What's wrong?" He said wringing out a towel and lightly dabbing Eren's forehead making the brunette blush. "Its this guy I know, Jean. He's always making fun of me for being a virgin. He gets on my fucking nerves. But he's nice other times and makes bomb ass beats so I'm using him for our performance tommorow." The brunette said leaning back some while putting an arm over his face.

"What performance?" Levi asked lightly raising a brow. "Tommorow is performance night where different talents try to win" he replied looking at Levi.

"Your performing?" He asked seeming bored.

"Well yea me, Armin, Jean and my sister Mikasa" he said shrugging.

"What time?" He said pull in out his phone and going to his schedule.

"Why? W-wait you can't actually be thinking about going!" He said sitting upright quickly.

"Yea I wanna come support you" he replied changing to his reminders

"Uh it starts at 7 but me and my friends perform last" he said playing with his fingers and lookin over to see Armin drinking a Vanilla iced coffee.

"Okay I'll be here so wow me 'kay?" He said putting his phone away and letting a slight smile tug on his lips.

"What's your favorite song" Eren said out of the blue quickly.

"Huh? Why?" Levi replied raising an eyebrow again.

"Just wondering. Mine is Angel with a shotgun" Eren replied looking down.

"Radioactive" was all the raven haired man said.

"Huh?" Eren replied a little surprised by the blunt word.

"You asked my favorite song, its Radioactive. Simple as that" he looked over to see Hanji waving him over by the car with Erwin already in the car.

"That's nice" Eren said. Looking surprised when Levi got up.

"Mhm." He said walking to the door before waving Eren over.

"Well I gotta go. Bye brat" he said waving goodbye to Eren

Eren smiled, he knew he was correct since he first saw Levi. "Goodbye Rivaile" Eren replied waving before going back into the shop.

Levi stopped an turned around "Wha- what did he just say?" He said turning around to see Eren siting, starring out the a window, smiling. "He knew..." Levi said quietly to himself.

~THE END~

 _ **~Hello Neko again! What did y'all think about chapter one? Was it good or bad? I'm not really good with long chapters but I tried. I'm making another story soon it gonna be called "My soul to guide me" Shout out to my friend Madison. For helping me with ideas and with title names. And agreeing with all my ships (YASSS!) Where would I be without you?! Anyway next chapter will be based off songs. I own none of them! The only thing I do own is a poem I'm gonna us in the end of the story. Pm me with your ideas for the story an follow, comment and like my story. Love y'all! You too Madi!**_

 _ **Neko =^.^= ~**_


	2. Chapter 2: He knows

**Guys!** _ **Thank you so very much! I got 2 follows and 4 favorites on my story! Omg at first I was like 'no one likes it?' But yall do! Thank you to all the people who read chapter one! Know what. Im updating just for yall for making my day! This chapter is better. We see new sides to Levi and get a snipette of his life. And Eren and Levi kiss! :X I even added some smut for you guys. That's how much I love yall. read and find out. Once again thank you so much! Keep it up! Love yall bunches. I own nothing. ~Neko**_

Levi sat at the table, starring at an invisible stain. He's been like that since they left the coffee shop. And Hanji was going to find out why.

"Here Levi. I made you some tea. Uh... Earl Gray I believe." Hanji said while setting the cup in his line of sight. He blinked. And looked up the cup then the woman who brought it.

"Thank you Hanji." He carefully grapsed the cup by the rim and took a sip. He then looked sad. "Doesn't taste the same..." He mumbled. "Huh?" Hanji sat by him and touched his shoulder. His saddnes quickly turned to anger.

 _'Why the hell did he do it?! Talk to me. Like. Like I was a normal person an not a famous singer! What the hell was he thinking?! He's like the others. My managers before Erwin. They pretend like they care and take my money. Its not like I care about the money. That one, that one man I thought I loved took something more precious... My vir-'_ his self ranting when Hanji lightly shook him.

"Levi!? Levi what's wrong?! Your crying and shaking!" She was trying to snap him out his daze when he shot up an grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Levi?..." She managed to say. Levi looked up with hooded eyes. "Why..." He mumbled quietly.

"Why what Levi?" She shook him lightly and he looked up.

"That brat..." He whispered.

"Brat?... Bra-. Oh! You mean that cutie Eren" she said poking her chin as she thought.

"He knew... He knew I was Rivaille and still talked to me like a normal person... Why?!" He last words and a hint of venom.

"Maybe he cares..." She said quietly while looking away

"What!" Levi replied while shaking her a bit. "What makes you say that? Huh? What... makes you... say... that..." Levi let her go and fell to his knees.

"That's what they all said. That said they cared. That they would make me famous. That they would care for me." Levi breathing became shallow.

"He said he'd take care of me. That he loved me. Then he... He..." Levi started crying. This was a rare sight. Hanji knew his mind brought up his past and that it was hurting him. Levi always puts on a face. If it made everyone but him happy he'd do it. He always cared about everyone more than himself.

Hanji quickly sat by him and hugged him. "I don't know what it is about him but I believe he won't. I don't know. I just feel it. Like he truly cares and doesn't want to hurt you. I know its weird cause you guys just met today. But I just know Levi. And you know I'm not normally wrong about these things." Hanji commented while rubbing his back.

"I hope your right..." He mumbled in response in her shoulder. "I really do..."

He sighed into her shoulder. "I am in misery..." He sung lightly.

~Linebreak =^•^=~

"When the hell is Jean getting here?" Armin said while doing a crossword puzzle that he started 3 minutes ago and was already on the last word.

Eren came down the stairs in some dark gray sweatpants and a white shirt. "He just texted me that he's here." Eren said while slightly slipping on the last stair and jogging out the door.

"Hmm... I repeat and serious bother... 10 letters..." Armin said while gnawing on the back of his pen.

Just then Eren walked back in with an irritated look on his face. "Damnit Jean! What did I tell you about bringing Marco?!" Armin sighed. "Irritation." He said quietly while writing it on the paper.

He stood up and walked to the front door while lifting up his glasses to rest them on his head.

"I can bring him if I want to! He's MY boyfriend!" He replied keeping an arm around Marco's waist.

"Hello Marco, Jean." Armin said while nodding at the two. Armin stood there wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He just like Eren weren't wearing shoes.

"Haha Armin. You look better in a maid outfit!" Jean roared while bending over laughing. Armin was smart enough not to try to fight him like Eren would. So he simply took off his glasses, breathed on them and started cleaning the lens with his shirt.

"At least an outfit would make me look good. Yours is revolting. Wait. That's your horse looking ass face you dick." Then Armin put his glasses back on and pushed them up on the bridge of his nose and looked up as all 3 teens stared at him in awe. It was common to hear Armin cuss from time to time but here. He destroyed Jean.

"HAHA!" Eren was the first to crack and he fell to his knees laughing. Marco was next, he was bent over gasping for air cause he was laughing so hard.

Armin celebrated his small victory by smirking a bit. "Now that we got that out the way. We have a rehearsal to complete" Armin said while turning on his heel and waving them in.

~Linebreak~

"You wanna what?" Erwin said trying to recall what Levi has asked for.

"I wanna perform tomorrow. No makeup, no dress up, no warning I just wanna do it." He said in a monotone voice while he looked at the birds and sipped some tea. "Still not the same..." He mumbled quietly to himself as he took another sip.

"Why?" Erwin said while gazing at the man sitting in the chair.

"Ask Hanji." He said calmly and took another sip of tea.

"Hanji?" He said looking over at her as she tuned Levi's guitar.

"Remember the cutie from earlier?" She said while strumming a note to test the sound.

"Uh... Yea. E-eren was it? Yea so what about him?" He said looking back at Levi to notice how his position changed .

"Well he has a performance tomorrow and Levi has offered. To go see I certain bright eyed kid perform." She then stood and handed Levi his guitar. He strummed a few notes and nodded his thanks.

"And what does that have to do with him wanting to perform without any notice" Erwin said, growing slightly irritated.

"Well based on their conversation with each other Eren will perform Levi's favorite song." She said while handing Levi a music sheet in which he started to study.

"And?!" Erwin said while sitting in his chair with a huff.

"I wanna return the favor." Levi said. He then stood and walked out of the room while Hanji followed behind. She turned around and mouthed _'please'_ and walked out. Erwin just sighed and turned around to look out the window.

~Linebreak~

"We have to learn what?!" Jean said with a scowl.

"A new song..." Eren said quietly.

"So pretty much we have less than 24 hours to learn a new song. And perform not one but TWO songs tomorrow?" Jean replied while rubbing his temples.

"Yes. We are" Armin said finishing the last word of his word search.

"How many of those do you have?" Marco said as the blonde teen stood and stretched.

"I don't know. It keeps my brain busy and me occupied. But I still say we do it." Armin said while fixing his small pony tail and walking to the two teens.

"Why?" Jean replied with a huff and crossing his arms over his chest.

Armin smiled at how Eren's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Just do it Jean. Please?" Armin said while doing his puppy dog face.

"Fine! Fucking stop! I already get that from Marco I don't need it from you either." Jean said while going to sit by Marco.

"What song is it?" Marco replied when Eren went to the stairs. "Radioactive" was all he said before running up the stairs.

~Linebreak/time skip~

Mikasa came home to see Eren asleep on the couch with Armin laying his head in Eren's lap and Jean in the chair with Marco laying on his knees. She sighed and went to the closet and put blankets on them. She looks through her texts again after she got out the shower.

 _message sent at 8:17pm sender Eren: Hey Mikasa. Ik u probs working so I'll be quick. So I met ssomeone today who stood up for me when something went down. And I kinda like them. We talked and I found out their favorite song is radioactive and I wanna perform that song. Kinda as a 'thank you'. You don't have to plus I dont think we have time to teach you too. Armin and Jean already agreed. Hbu?_

 _message sent at 9:59pm sender Mikasa: when did you meet them? How did you guys meet? Are they nice? Mean? Tall? Short? What went down? Are you alright? Do I need to go over there? How did they help you? Did they touch you? Try anything? Who is they? Is it a boy? Is it a girl?_

 _message sent at 10:10pm sender Eren: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT MIKASA! What's with all the questions damn. I met them around maybe 11am. We met when some asshole was being a perv. They seem both nice and mean. What went down was that perv was messing with Armin an I stepped in and he went after me then the person I was talking about helped me. I'm fine. No stay at work. They helped by smashing his fucking face into a table. If wiping my face of sweat when I fainted counts as touching then yes, otherwise no. No the didn't. They is they._ Eren didn't want to say 'they' was a boy. But he didn't want to lie and say 'they' was a girl. They was simplily they.

 _message sent at 10:25pm sender Mikasa: sorry just making sure. Go for it. I gtg my break is about to end. Sleep well. Night Eren_

 _message sent at 10:27pm sender Eren: thanks Mikasa! Night love you! XD_

Mikasa smiled at the last text before returning to her home screen. It was a picture of her and Armin burying Eren in the sand from the summer before. She locked her phone and started to drift to sleep.

~Time skip~

Eren and Armin got dressed and left for work the next day. They agreed that they all would meet at Eren's house at 5:30. (They have work today cause at the beginning of each week they pick which days they could work. The more days, the more money.) They arrived at work and got to it.

~Linebreak~

"Levi. Levi?... Levi! Wakeup!" Once again Hanji was trying to get Levi up. But he was up all night working on the song and didn't get much sleep.

"Eren..." Levi moaned lightly. Hanji's eyes shot open in surprise. "Levi had said Eren's name! Is he having a wet dream about the little cutie?!" Hanji said while squealing quietly

"Mmm...Hanji...get the fuck out you pervert..." Levi said rolling over and looking her in the eyes making her fall out the bed.

"Sorry. I came to wake you and you moaned Eren's name..." She trailed off and Levi looked at her from under he covers and only his eyes were visable.

"I was half asleep. I said I would get up if I had tea and if only Eren made it" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Really? Let's go see him! I'll go get dressed!" Hanji was just wearing a long T-shirt the went down to her knees. She quickly ran out and closed the door.

Levi sighed and sat up. His face was covered in sweat and he had a wild blush on his face. He was afraid what he would find. He slowly lifted up his covers and quickly pulling them down, he blush growing darker. Levi was hard as a rock.

"Fucking brat." Levi mumbled and threw his blanket and lightly limped to the bathroom (cause of the hardness in his boxer/briefs) and turned on he shower water. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything until he got rid of his hardness.

He looked down at it. How it throbed from desire to ravage the small brunette. He carefully moved his hand to wrap around the skin. The sudden warmth making him moan. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock and started to move his hand up and down.

His breathing hitched and he was letting out small, shuddering moans. He was imaging the cute brunette down on his knees jerking Levi's cock and begging to ride it. This made Levi extra horny he put one hand against the cold shower wall and the other one was pumping his cock faster. More moans and gasps escaped him as he felt like he'd be pushed over the edge soon. The pre-cum was already leaking out the slit on the head of his cock. He imagined the brunette with a red blush staining his cheeks while his ass was up and ready for Levi. He felt a coil in his gut and cummed. He watched as the white liquids swirled down the drain. He was panting hard from hitting his orgasm so hard and fast. He then washed himself up and got out. He walked to us closet and got out some black combat boots, dark blue jeans and a white shirt.

He grabbed his phone and then looked at himself in the mirror to fix his hair. When he deemed it combed enough he walked into the hall to see Hanji by the door. She turned and spotted Levi. "C'mon let's go see him!" Hanji exclaimed while grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door and locking it behind them.

Levi was actually happy to see his brat to day. Yea _his_ brat. It rolled off the tongue so perfectly to him. He was just happy to see his own little brat of a maid.

~Linebreak. Y'all like Levi's private shower time?~

"Armin. Its time for my break" Eren said while holding his various sketch utencils and his phone and ear buds.

"Aye aye! I'll hold down the fort captain" Armin joked while saluting Eren. This made both of them laugh. (Okay so ik I said Armin is 20 and Eren is going to be 20 in the next month inside the story so if I say 'teen' I'm sorry in advance).

Eren then walked to the booth in the corner next the the one where Levi sat yesterday. Eren went to his playlists and selected 'drawing/sketching music' he wasn't good with playlist names but a long as he understood which one it was he didn't care. He put in one earbud so he could hear if he was needed. He opened his sketch book into a new unused sheet of paper and started to draw himself in his maids outfit (if someone could draw this I would be beyond fucking happy. I'd be ecstatic)

Half way through his drawing Levi somehow snaked his way into Eren's mind. Eren found himself starting a new sketch. At first it was like two circles and a bunch of random lines. As time progressed he found himself drawing Levi kissing down his neck. He just drew what came into mind. Eren had finished his sketch an outlined it he was now using his pencil to shade it and give it definition.

~POV change between Levi and Eren~

Levi walked in with Hanji. Erwin was already sitting at the table from yesterday. Hanji sat by him and Levi sat across from them so he was able to look out the front windows to the shop. Levi sighed he didn't see a teal colored maids outfit he desperately wanted d to see. Halfway through their conversation Erwin had got a phone call and stepped outside and Hanji went to go talk to the blonde known as Armin. At least Levi believed so. He looked down at his phone until he heard a quiet voice singing behind him.

 _'Oh yea. Oh yea! So scared of breaking it, that you won't let it bend. And I wrote 200 letters, I will never send. Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem. You'd rather cover up, I rather let them bleed. So let me be, and I'll set you free. I am in misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me. Oh yea! Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yea! Girl, your really got me bad, really got me bad. And I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back._

Levi looked behind him to see the very same brat he missed. Eren. Eren didn't seem to notice Levi was there and kept sketching. Levi looked over to see it was very detailed. And after some studying he realized what Eren drew. It was him. It was Levi kissing Eren. Levi heartbeat quickened but not before Eren sung the next verse.

 _'Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine. The way it feels to be completely intertwined. Not that I didn't care, its that I didnt know. Its not what I didn't feel, its what I didn't show. So let me be, and I'll set you free. I am in misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me. Oh yea! Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yea! Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad. And I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back'_

Levi starred in awe. Eren could sing. It was so soothing and peaceful. And how his words formed perfectly as they left his lips. And how he draws to the music. If the beat changes so does the stroke of the pencil. It was beautiful. He wanted to go talk to the brunette but wanted to hear him finish singing first.

 _'You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken. You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun. I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you. And I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run. Why do you do what you do to me? Yea! Why won't you answer me, answer me? Yea! Why do you do what you do to me? Yea! Why won't you answer me, answer me? Yea! I am in misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me. Oh yea! Why wont you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yea! Girl, your really got me bad, you really got me bad. And I'm gonna get you back,gonna get you back. Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad. And I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back._

Eren smiled as he finished both the song and his drawing. He signed his name and the date when he heard some on clear their throat. He looked to his right (Levi sat and Eren's booth when he wasnt looking) to see Levi. Eren yelped in shock and droped his art book. Levi picked it up but before he could look at it it was snatched out of his hand. Eren was starring wide eyed, wondering when Levi got there.

"Hello brat" Levi said while smirking at the flustered brunette.

"Uh... Hello uh..."

"Levi"

"Levi. Well good morning Levi." He smiled at the raven haired man "can I get you anything?" He said while getting up and dusting his outfit. Levi could get used to it.

"Tea. Earl Grey. Please" he said while looking at Eren. Eren nodded and walked off towards Armin and Hanji to make it. Levi looked over at Eren's art book. He saw he drawing and wondered what else he's drawn. He doesnt have time to ponder it cause Eren came back with the tea and gave it to Levi.

"Here you go" he replied sweetly as he gave Levi the drink. Levi took a sip and smiled. "Perfect.." He mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Eren heard Levi mumble but didn't hear what he said. "I said you sing really good." Levi replied and then took a sip from his perfectly made tea. Eren's eyes widened and he blushed. "You heard me?" He said quietly. Levi just nodded, he was too content with his tea.

"You should sing a song" Levi said now looking at the brunette.

"I will later for my performance" Eren said while scratching his cheek.

Levi had finished his tea and gave the brunette his full attention. "No. I mean now." He replied simply.

"R-right now?" Eren said quickly. Levi nodded. "Well I-I dont know..." Eren said quietly.

"Oi brat. Look at me" Levi said grabbing the brunette's attention. When he had it he smiled. "Please? You sing really good an you should share it." Levi commented looking in the brunette's eyes. Steel gray meeting Teal green. Eren sighed and nodded. He stood up and walked to the break room to get his portable speaker. He plugged it up and told Armin. Armin smiled and nodded and pulled out his phone and got ready to record.

"Uh. Excuse me everyone..." Eren began but no one heard him.

"I got you cutie" Hanji said and cleared her throat. Levi quickly cover his ears. "EXCUSE ME! THIS YOUNG MAN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" She yelled making everyone look at her.

"Thank you Hanji" Armin said. Eren handed his phone to Armin to plug into the speaker.

"Someone has so kindly asked me to sing a song. So I wanted to know if y'all wanna hear it." Eren said while playing with the hem of his dress. After he got a collective amount of 'yea's' and 'yes's' he looked through his playlists an picked the perfect song. He nodded at Armin and Armin started recording. Eren pressed play on the song before setting his phone down and talking his stance.

Eren lifted his head up and took a step forward. ' _Party girls, don't get hurt. Can't feel anything, when will I learn. I push it down, push it down.'_ Eren put his arms up on his side before pulling them to his chest and slowly moving them back to his sides.

 _'I'm the one "for a good time call". Phone's blowing up, they're ringing my doorbell. I feel the love, feel the love'_ He pushed one hand in front of him before pretending to grab something and pulling it to his heart.

 _'1,2,3 1,2,3 drink. 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink. 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink. Throw em back til I lose count'_ Eren took a step to the left and swayed his hips 3 times then stepped to his original position before stepping to the right and doing the same.

 _'Im gonna swing from the chandelier!, from the chandelier!'_ Eren threw his head and hands up singing as loud and as best as he could. Every got wide-eyed including Levi. Armin just smiled.

 _'Im gonna live like tommorow doesn't exist!, like it doesn't exist!'_ Eren closed his eyes and took another step toward while shaking his head.

' _Im gonna fly like a bird through the night!, feel my tears as they dry!'_ Eren pointed to the sky while looking up and smiling. He got their attention, and he was gonna keep it.

 _'Im gonna swing from chandelier!, from the chandelier!'_ Eren looked over at Levi to see him in awe. Eren was proud of himself. He knew Levi liked it. He knew he liked Levi. He blushed lightly but kept going.

 _'But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes'_ Eren walked toward Levi and did a quick spin on his toes before walking through the rows of tables.

 _'Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm holding on for tonight'_ Eren put his hands in his hair and rocked his hips before walking back to his starting spot.

 _'Help me, I'm holding on for dear life. Won't look down, won't open my eyes'_ Eren put one hand out then pulled it in then did the same to the other.

 _'Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm holding on for tonight. On for tonight.'_ Eren sat in one of the stools at the front table and turned it to look back at everyone. Everyone had their phones out recording it. Even Levi.

 _'Sun is up, I'm a mess. Gotta get out now, gotta run from this. Here comes the shame, here some the shame'_ Eren covered his face then threw his head up moving his hair to the side as he did.

 _'1,2,3 1,2,3 drink. 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink. 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink. Throw em back til I lose count'_ Eren jumped out of the chair and swayed his hips again he stole a glance to see Levi still recording him but instead of awe on his face. He had a smile. Eren smiled and stood. His he went back to his starting position.

 _'Im gonna swing from the chandelier!, from the chandelier!'_ Eren put his hand on the side of his head and pushed out and over his head

 _'Im gonna live like tommorrow doesn't exist!, like it doesn't exist!'_ Eren hugged himself and spun once and swayed his hips

 _'Im gonna fly like a bird through the night!, feel my tears as they dry!'_ Eren pointed to they sky again and looked up, singing as loud and as best we could

 _'Im gonna swing from the chandelier!, from the chandelier!'_ Eren threw his arms up and pulled them down the sides of his face while shaking his head side to side.

 _'But I'm holding on for dear life. Won't look down, won't open my eyes'_ Eren sat in a stool while leaning back some and throwing one leg over the won't

 _'Keep my glass full until morning light, I'm just holding on for tonight'_ He looked over and smiled at Armin who was still recording.

 _'Help me, I'm holding on for dear life. Won't look down, won't open my eyes'_ Eren got up and swayed his hands in an arc while swaying his hips left and right

 _'Keep my glass full until morning, I'm just holding on for tonight'_ Eren spun and flashed Levi a smile and a wink before settling back into the stool and finishing

 _'On for tonight. Cause I'm just holding on for tonight. Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight, on for tonight. Cause I'm just holding on for tonight. Cause I'm just holding on for tonight. Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight.'_ Eren finished and bowed his head. Everyone cheered and continued on with what they were previously doing. Eren got up and walked to Levi.

"How was that?" Eren said while panting a bit from the singing and dancing.

"Perfect" he said smiling. "Sing like that later okay?" He said grabbing his phone and standing

"Of course. See you later Levi." He said waving. Levi nodded and look towards Hanji and Armin

"Hanji! C'mon time to go!" He yelled. She looked towards him then back to the blonde. They waved bye to each other and she walked towards Levi.

"Bye Eren!" She said while hugging him.

He smiled "bye Hanji" he let her go.

"We'll be back Eren so wow us okay?" Levi said while walking towards the door. "Oh and Eren" Levi began. "Hmm?" Ern replied looking towards them. "Nice drawing. Very detailed. I left a comment" he said while smirking. He then turned around and walked out with Hanji.

Eren's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't mean the one he drew earlier could he? He looked over to see a pen as a place holder in his book. He opened it to see neat, blue cursive on the top of the drawing. Eren drew himself on a stage holding a mic while Levi was kissing down his neck. Eren turner a deeper where of red when he read what was wrote.

 _'Perform. Seems like a good name to fit this drawing don't you think? Eren x Levi? I ship it. I like it. Its very detailed. Plus I would most likely leave hickeys just like you drew. So good job. Hope to see you later brat. P.s. you look fucking sexy in that maid's outfit. -Levi (Rivaille)._

Eren did a tiny fangirl scream and huged his book as he laid in the booth. He was gonna give it his all tonight with his performance. Levi made his heart go crazy. He was falling and Levi caught him.

~The End~

 _ **Hello y'all its Neko. I just wanna say sorry I lied about them kissing. I was gonna put it in this chapter but changed my mind. And real quick how do y'all feel about MPreg? I wanna add it later but not if y'all don't like it. And for my other story 'My soul to guide me' yea that... During the first chapter I did a terrible job and deleted the whole chapter. I will make it when I find a better way to do it. For not doing it I made a sexy Levi one shot 'Keeping it under wraps'. Yea I need to finished the sex scene besides that its done. I own none of the songs (Maroon 5-Misery, Sia-Chandelier). And one of my favorite stories 'Breaking down walls' updated today and they mentioned me *fangirl scream* yasss! Anyway bye yall until the next update *spins and dances to Misery* Neko~**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm gay

**_Okay I'm so sorry its been a while. I had a writers block but I made most of this chapter and decides to post what I had so far. Enjoy!_**

Eren stared blankly at the pairs of shoes in his closet. He just couldn't decide which pair of vans matched his outfit. He wore white skinny jeans and a green shirt that was untied at the top. He also wore a black jacket that, along with his shirt, was loose but still hugged his sides. Eren was annoyed, he never was so focused on an outfit in forever. But, Levi would be there, Levi would watch him and he wanted to look good.

"Hey Eren, its almost time to g-" the blonde had started when he began to open the door but was quickly pulled in.

"Quick Armin, which pair?!" Eren said while pointing at the shoes frantically.

Armin looked at the shoes then at the brunette next to him then back at the shoes. "Black." The blonde said while picking up the pair. "Black. You can never go wrong with it" the blonde then handed the pair to the brunette.

Eren quickly sat down an put the shoes on and laced them up. "Thank you Armin!" He said while hugging and kissing the blonde.

"Ew! Eren stop! That's gross!" He giggled while trying to push the brunette away. When he did he quickly bolted down the stairs and out the front door leaving Mikasa, Jean and Marco with confused looks on their faces. Eren was quickly after him and yelling for him to come back. Mikasa was having none of that.

The two young adults were running around the car like children. This pissed her of more. "Armin Arlert! Eren Jaeger! Get your asses over here now!" She yelled, making everyone halt. Even Jean and Marco. _And they were in the house._ The two young adults (can I just say teens? I know they aren't but still...) walked over to her with their heads down. She quickly grabbed their ears and pulled so they were on either side of her, making them wince in pain.

"Care to explain?" She said with venom dripping of her words.

"Well... Armin helped me with something important and when I tried to thank him he ran." Eren said innocently. This made Armin roll his eyes.

"Eren couldn't decide on which shoes to wear. I told him to wear the black ones. After that he tried to hug and kiss me and it was gross" Armin stuck out his tongue in playfully disgust.

"I swear you guys act like children... Get in the car." She then let go of their ears and they walked in got in the car.

"Shotgun!" Eren yelled, he called it but Armin never really got shotgun and wanted it today. "I want shotgun!" Armin yelled back.

"Too bad _Arlert_ I called it. So you have to sit in the back with Marco and horse shit" Eren said while pointing to the back.

"Fuck you!" Jean yelled while walking out the house with Marco by him.

"No thanks, wouldn't want to take Marco's job." Eren replied smugly while cocking a hip to the side.

"At least Marco gets fucked, _virgin"_ Jean said getting closer to Eren.

Armin just stood there chuckling. Of course once again Mikasa had to fix this. "Jean your in front with me. Marco, Eren and Armin you guys get in the back" she said simply and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Why?!" All 4 young adults said in unison.

Mikasa sighed, she really had to explain this didn't she? "Cause Marco and Jean can't sit by each other without kissing and I need to focus on the road not weather or not their sucking each others face off. Armin is too small to sit in the back with Jean and Marco and if Eren sat in the back they'd fight. So the only compromise is Jean in the front and you other ones in the back." She stated while starting the car. "No buts, get in the car now or we'll be late and won't have enough time to set up."

After a collective amount of grumbles and whines they got in the car. Eren pulled out his phone when Mikasa started driving. He put it high enough so everyone was seen. He then pressed record.

"Hello people of social media." He began while showing off a warm smile. "To those who follow my social media and my YouTube page, your in luck" he said while pointing at Armin. "Again you guys remember Armin." Armin looked up and waved, smiling so sweet that you'd puke rainbows. "Jean" he said while pointing at Jean. Jean simply nodded at the camera to show he was listening. "Marco" he said while shifting in his seat to show Marco who waved at the camera. "And Mikasa" he said pointing the camera at her. She nodded, she couldn't do much since she was driving.

He put the camera back on himself. "We have a show for you today at 'Humanity's Coffee Shop' we'll put it on our YouTube page later so show us some love! See you around!" He sad while blowing a kiss. "Bye!" Everyone said collectively before Eren stopped the video.

~LINEBREAK!(P.s the day Eren and Levi met was Thursday so this day is Friday I realized the confusion when I re-read it. So yea... That~

"So that's his favorite songs" Erwin said while Levi walked between his closet and his bed, trying to put an outfit together.

"No" Levi said before going to look for a different pair of jeans then the ones he had.

"But I thought you said he was going to perform you favorite song." Erwin replied when Levi came back in the room.

"I did" he replied simply before walking off to find a shirt.

"And you said you wanted to return the favor." Erwin said when Levi set down a black pair of jeans.

"I also said that. But. I didn't say I was going to sing _his_ favorite song" and Levi once again left.

"Rivaille, your confusing me" Erwin replied slowly while rubbing between his eyes.

"Hanji. Care to try and explain?" Levi said while holding up two shirts for her to choose. She chose the white button up shirt. He nodded and set it on the bed.

"Well Erwin, Eren is performing a song for Levi. He's doing the same. Its just not his favorite song like Eren is doing to Levi" she said while stretching on Levi's bed.

"Hanji stop that before you wrinkle my sheets" he said coming back from the closet with a black suit jacket.

"Well okay." Erwin said simply and got up and walked out the room.

"Your getting all dressed up for _him_ arent you?" Hanoi said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"So what if I am?" He said while taking off his shirt. That he didn't mind. Taking off his shirt at least. Hanji has seen him shirtless. Hell they even worked out together.

"Ooh! You like the little cutie don't you?!" She said practically bouncing in place on Levi's bed.

"Oi Hanji, stop that before a kick the shit outta you" he growled while buttoning up his shirt.

She only stood and walked by him. "So you do like him?" She said with a smile that was threatening to split her face in half.

"I never said I didn't" Levi answered calmly while finishing the last of his buttons.

Hanji bounced back on his bed and smiled. "I knew it!" She said while rolling on his bed.

He warned her didn't he? He gave her fair opportunity to keep her life and she kept pushing the boundaries. He was going to kill her. But how to dispose of the body...

"Hanji." Levi said while walking towards the middle of his room. "Come here." You could here the demon talking in his voice. Hanji closed her eyes for a little bit, she was thinking of something. She then got up and walked to him. She didn't get very far. When she was within his range he hurried and swung a kick at her, she pit her hands up last minute to block most of the impact but still got kicked. She slid on the floor a bit before getting g up and walking to him.

"Saw that coming" she said when dusting her clothes

"That was a fatal shot too. I was aiming for your temple. Consider yourself lucky" Levi replied smugly while pushing her to the door.

When she was out the room he sighed in relief. He was going to finish getting dressed when he heard a familiar ping. He had a text. He walked over to see who it was... He wished he had ignored it.

(I decided to change the way they text. Hope y'all like it better)

 **Hanji O.O: So you really do like him?!**

 **Levi -_-: Like I said. I never said that I didn't**

 **Hanji O.O: Well... While talking to his blonde friend I found out some stuff about your bright eyed cutie...**

 **Levi -_-: Like what?**

 **Hanji O.O: Eren can speak 3 languages fluently (4 including English)**

 **Levi -_-: What languages?**

 **Hanji O.O: German, Japanese and French.**

 **Levi -_-: Wait... HE CAN SPEAK FRENCH?!**

 **Hanji O.O: Apparently. And fluently too.**

 **Levi -_-: Hmm... That brat is more interesting than I thought. Okay now stop texting me so I can change.**

 **Hanji O.O: But Levi-san...**

 **Levi -_-: Bye**

 **Hanji O.O: Levi-kun...**

 **Levi -_-: Bye Hanji.**

 **Hanji O.O: Levi-chan~**

 **Levi -_-: What the fuck Hanji?! What's with the Japanese endings?**

 **Hanji O.O: Cause that what Eren will say when your having sex. "Oh..mmm... Levi-senpai harder!"**

 **Levi -_-: I'm done...**

 **Hanji O.O: Levi!...**

 **Hanji O.O: Levi...**

 **Hanji O.O: Levi?...**

Levi knew she was sitting at the door. He walked over to the door to see her sitting there and he kicked her in the back of the head before slamming the door shut.

"Hanji. You okay?" Erwin said walking up to her.

"I'm fine" she said while adjusting her glasses "c'mon. He should be done soon" she got up and walked down the stairs with Erwin walking close behind her.

Levi finally got dressed but they still had at least an hour before they ad to leave and Levi ad cleaned earlier so there was nothing much to do. Until he got another text. At first he thought it was Hanji and he was ready to shove her phone down her throat. But realized who it was.

 **Isabel: Bonjour big bro! Ça va? Can you face time us? Farlan wants to see you too!**

Isabel. His little sister. Not by blood but that's a story for a later day.

Levi walked to his desk where his laptop was charging and opened to reveal a picture of him, Isabel and Farlan before he left them. He smiled and turned to Skype and hit call.

 _Do do do dwoink do da do do..._ Levi hummed the calling chime. He _used_ to call so much that he knew it by heart. But as time went on and he became more famous he really didn't have the time. He couldn't dwindle on the past long before a familiar face showed up.

"Big bro! Farlan come here I got Rivaille on Skype!" She said while looking off to the side. He heard some moving and heard someone say 'alright, I'm coming hold on' and within seconds Farlan appeared behind Isabel.

"Bonjour Rivaille! Ça va?" Farlan asked while rubbing flour on his apron

"Ça via bien!" Levi replied with a small smile on his lips. Farlan covered his mouth and Isabel fell out the chair. Their big bro, the underworld's Rivaille was happy? And smiling?!

Isabel shot up from her spot on the floor. "Really big bro?!" She said, her green eyes lighting up with happiness.

 _'Green eyes'_ Levi thought. ' _Never thought I'd love them so much'_ He said while letting another smile grace his lips.

"Who is it?" Farlan said while crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"What?" Levi knew Farlan was smart but damn that was fast.

"Who is it? Who's got you all happy and smiling? Who stole big bro's heart?" He said, cocking a hip to the side.

Before he could answer Hanji busted through the door and to the computer, pushing Levi out the chair in there process.

"A bright eyed cutie named Eren!" She said hapily.

"Eren?" Farlan repeated. "Is that a girl or a boy? The person I mean cause the name is unisex" Isabel commented when she was settled in a chair.

"Its a-" Hanji didn't get to finish cause Levi had pulled her to the ground, tied her hands to her feet and tied her mouth. All with a belt and tie that he was wearing. It was done in record time too. Levi got up and sat in the chair, his monotone expression returning.

"Rivaille..." Isabel said in a sing-song voice while raising an eyebrow.

"Il or Elle?" Farlan commented in a sing-song voice too. He used French cause they knew Hanji didn't know French.

Levi sighed. They would have found out anyway. "Il" he said quietly. There was a moment of silence between them all that would have been broken by Hanji (if she wasn't tied up) until he heard a laugh.

"I knew big bro didn't like girls! But I hope he makes you happy" Isabel said while smiling big.

"You better treat him right too" Farlan said while walking away when a timer went off. Levi was smiling big until he heard ripping. He looked down at his feet (where Hanji layed under) to see her cutting the belt with a knife.

"Hanji! What the fuck! Stop cutting my belt! And where'd you get this knife from?" Levi bent down and took the knife from her and untied her.

"The knife was from you drawer." She answered home rubbing her wrists. "Where'd you learn to to like that?" She commented.

Levi shivered, memories he tried to forget were coming back and at the wrong time. He momentarily met Isabel's eyes the green instantly reminded him of Eren and he began to relax. His breathing and heart rate slowed until it was normal. "Rodeos" Levi said calmly.

"And what were you going going through my drawer?!" Levi said now that he was calm."Oh! Hehe that... See I was kinda looking for something and found that..." She said while drifting off.

"And what were you looking for?" He said while grabbing her ponytail

"See... I lied. I wasn't looking for anything. I was just being nosy" she said when smiling.

Levi just pinched the bridge of his nose when Farlan came back to the camera with a plate of cookies. "Rivaille... Don't kill her (him? Idk)" He said while handing Isabel a cookie which she scarfed down greedily.

"I hope you guys clean that up. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you guys can act like pigs" Levi said while rolling his eyes.

"I'll go clean up right now" Farlan said while taking off the apron and walking away. Isabel then tried to eat a bunch of cookies.

"Isabel stop. You'll choke and die. Eat one cookie and no more or you'll ruin your dinner" Levi said while putting his feet back on Hanji.

"Alright big bro! See you always know what to do!" Isabel said while nibbling on a cookie.

"What about me?!" Farlan yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut it Farlan! Big bro said to clean" she said smugly while rolling her eyes.

"Isabel... That's rude. Go join him." Levi said in a stern voice

"Ugh... Big bro!" She began.

"Now Isabel. I gotta go anyway. Love you guys!" Levi said while hovering the mouse over the 'end call' button.

"Bye big bro!" Isabel said while waving.

"Bye Rivaille!" Farlan said while tying a bandana on his head

 _click._

Levi then looked down at the woman at his feet. "Hanji your a mess. And why were you eavesdropping?" Levi said while pushing his foot into her back.

"C-cause Erwin t-told me to come g-get you. Its almost 7..." She grumbled out when he pushed more weight on her.

"Tsk. Damn shitty glasseses. C'mon let's go." He said while closing his laptop and walking to the door.

~Linebreak~

"I'm nervous..." Eren began, his hands trembling.

"Why? You performed earlier with no problem." Armin said while fixing his hat. Armin wore a white shirt with a faded blue jean jacket over it with a pair of blue jeans and dark blue shoes. He also wore a hat (Bruno mars hat) and a pair of glasses.

"Well... I wasn't really paying attention to anything I was lost in the music. But here, I have to make eye contact and that is kinda scary to me." Eren said his sitting in a chair. Armin knew what to say but he knew Eren would deny it.

"Eren. Thats not the truth and you know it. Your ears are red." Armin said while tuning his guitar.

"What? What do yo-" the brunette was interrupted when Mikasa came in.

"Time to set up. We've got 5 minutes" she said home grabbing the microphone stand.

~I have no patience to write about them setting up and when Levi got there. So time skip to the actual performance. BTW if your wondering why Marco is there, he's the one recording it. K bye.~

Eren grabbed the mic in his hand before looking over at Armin. He nodded, then Eren looked at Mikasa and she nodded. He lastly looked at Jean, he just twirled he drum sticks as an okay.

Eren then looked out at the people patiently waiting for him to begin. He saw Levi, as soon as their eyes met Eren smiled and furrowed his brows in determination. He sighed and then nodded at Armin. And Armin began to play his guitar.

 _'Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars we'll stars. Yeah we'll be counting stars...'_ Eren sung slowly to the strum of Armin's guitar.

Jean began to play the drums and Mikasa played a flute.

 _'I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line. In my face is flashing signs. Seek it out and ye shall find.'_ Eren was tapping his foot on the ground and shaking his hips.

 _'Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold."_ Eren lifted his arm out towards Mikasa then to Armin.

 _'I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told.'_ Eren shook his head and moved closer to the mic so his lips had went over them like a ghost. Eren then closed his eyes and sung.

 _'I.. Feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. And I... Feel something so wrong, doing the right thing'_ Eren sung while smiling, his eyes still closed.

 _'I couldn't lie, couldn't I, couldn't I? Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive'_ Eren was still smiling when he opened his eyes and immediately met them with Levi's. As if singing that part to him.

 _'Lately I've been, I been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars.' Eren_ was tapping his foot while looking back at Armin, Mikasa and Jean as he sung louder and with more energy. I smile still present on his face.

 _'I feel her love. And I feel it burn down this river every time. Hope is our 4 letter word. Make that money, watch it burn'_ Eren rubbed his fingers like he was holding money before throwing his hand up like it was on fire.

 _'Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what were told'_ This time Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Jean were singing at once. Everyone in the crowd started to hum or nod their head to the beat.

 _'And I.. Feel something something so wrong doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't I, couldn't I? Everything that downs me. Makes me want to fly!'_ Eren was nodding his head to the beat and swaying his hips as the crowd started to dance a bit

 _'Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars.'_ Eren was clapping with the crowd. Everyone was up and dancing. Except Levi, he just sat there nodding to the music. That was good enough for Eren.

 _'Oh, take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned.'_ Eren sung alone while clapping.

 _'Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned'_ Armin, Mikasa and Jean joined in.

 _'Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned'_ Everyone joined in and Eren began to stomp the beat.

 _'Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I learned'_ Eren and everyone sung louder and Eren stomped faster.

 _'Everything that kills me... Makes me feel alive!'_ Eren sung while smirking at Levi.

 _'Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things we could be. But baby I've been, I've been praying hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars.'_ Eren was dancing in his spot with the music. He was glad they got the crowd jumping.

 _'Take that money watch it burn, sing in the river the lessons I've learned (x4)'_ Everyone sung until the music stopped. Everyone clapped and cheered and Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Jean bowed. Mikasa then walked off the stage and sat by Marco where he held the tri-pod that held up the camera.

Eren then took of his jacket and grabbed a dubstep pad that he st by Armin. He brought a stool back before setting the dubstep pad back on it.

"This song is dedicated to a friend who helped me when I needed it. This is my thanks. I hope all of you enjoy." Eren said while looking at the crowd. He grabbed another stool, brought it towards the mic and sat down. He looked over at Armin and Jean when they nodded he looked back to see Levi smirking. That made some of Eren's blood rush south. But not enough to make it noticeable.

Armin began to play his guitar as he, Eren and Jean harmonized.

Eren then looked at Levi before pressing buttons on the dubstep pad and Jean started to play the drums.

 _'I'm waking up, to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals.'_ Everyone stopped and breathed in and out. Including Levi. _On beat too._ This made Eren gain a bit of confidence and he kept going while playing with the dubstep sounds.

 _'I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is in the apocalypse. Woah, I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system grow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh oh oh I'm radioactive, radioactive. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive.'_ Eren, Armin and Jean sung. While Eren kept his eyes fixed on the crowd. Especially Levi.

 _'I raise my flag. I don my clothes. Its a revolution, I suppose. We're painted red. To fit right in. Im breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is in the apocolypse. Woah, im waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system grow. Welcome to the new age , to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, on I'm radioactive, radioactive. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive._ Eren just sung and shrugged like he didn't care until the chorus came back and he sung out again. Which surprised people. Exactly what he wanted.

 _'All systems go. The sun hasn't died. Deep in my soul. Deep in my bones. Straight from inside. Im waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system grow. Welcome to the new age , to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, on I'm radioactive, radioactive. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive.'_ Eren, Jean and Armin finished singing and got up and bowed. Eren looked up to see Levi clapping, this made him lightly blush. Eren picked up his dubstep pad and walked off the stage. They'd get the rest afterwards since they were the last act.

Their boss then walked on stage. "Okay anyone else wanna go before we do our voting?" He said while looking around. Everyone was looking around too until Levi raised his hand

"Ah! Sir over there, come on up." The man called to Levi. He stood and Hanji followed. She was holding a trumpet. He walked bye Eren and smirked. His cold eyes were starring Eren down as he passed. His lips were pulled into a perfect smirk. Eren felt a shiver go down his spine, Levi was too fucking sexy. Levi wasn't wearing his jacket when he walked on the stage and sat on the stool and Hanji pulled up another one and sat by him.

As soon as people saw him the females all yelled. "Omg its Rivaille!" "Oh god! It is!" "What's he doing here?" "He cares? He's here and he's fucking hot!" "I'm single Rivaille! You could come to my place or I could go to yours!"

Eren growled at the last comment. Like does she have no shame? No self respect? Or is she just as much as a slut as she's acting now.

Levi tried his hardest to to cringe. None of his fans knew he was gay anyway. He jus put on a face and smiled. "I'm here cause I heard you guys were having an amateur night. I wanted to try it. This is how I started out anyway." Levi shrugged before taking a breath and looking over at Hanji. She adjusted her glasses and smiled.

Hanji took a deep breath before putting her trumpet to her lips and blowing a few notes. Levi waited for the perfect time to begin.

 _~skiping song. He sung talk dirty. I have no patients to type it.~_

"Okay. Time to vote!" Eren's boss called out. Everyone was yelling for Levi to win. Levi didn't want that.

"Well I believe Even and his group should win. I'm a professional so it not fair that I win" Levi shrugged.

"Well then, I guess we have our winner!" Everyone clapped and cheered and Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Jean walked on stage to accept the 10,000 dollar check.

~fast forward again. I'm sorry but I wanna update a new chapter for this but this chapter has to get finished and I don't know what to do.~

Eren carried the mic and the stand out to the car only to see Levi there waiting.

"Oh, hey Levi." Eren called to him while opening the trunk. "Eren I need to ask you something"

Eren turned around only to get pushed against the car with Levi's hands on either side of his head. "L-Levi?"

"You knew I was Rivaille. You knew and still treated me like a normal person. Why?! What did you want from me?!" Levi began to raise his voice.

"Cause I knew you were probably sick of that." Eren teared up a bit. "I knew that no one treated you like a normal human being and you were probably sick of it. So I vowed that if I ever met you I would treat you the way you are. Like a normal per-!" Eren was cut of when Levi connected their lips.

Levi slipped his hands into Eren's back pockets and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. He broke the kiss and smiled. "Thank you Eren" he nodded and walked away. Eren rubbed his lips where Levi kissed him.

"Yep, I'm totally gay." Eren chuckled quietly on the car ride home.

 _ **okay I know then ending is sucky but my writers block is still vivid.**_


	4. Help your Senpai!

_**Guys! I've hit rock bottom. My writers block completely dominated my head! I need your help! Okay so you know how in some doujinshi's how its Eren and he's all like 'I can't come by myself anymore' well yea its like that! Wait... What. No! Fuck! I mean I can't make ideas unless you give me one. For example let's say you want the gang to hang out on the beach and throw a party. Then, I could make a chapter out of that otherwise its jumbles of shit. So please, please, please, please! Help your senpai! I need help on how to end Heartbeats like drums and My ticking mind. Both of my ideas end with Eren in a coma, struggling to get back and Levi going after the person who put him there. Im begging you! HELP ME OUT! Even if it ends the story quick then let me know. I'm having no problem with the one shot book or my 50 shades of Riren (has yet to come out). And I want to make a new story! A romantic one! I'm only good at writing smut and I want to be better in writing in general. So maybe you can help me out...**_

 _ **My idea for my new story is (and the story isn't long. Roughly 5-10 chapters if I'm lucky) is Eren being kicked out by his father as a kid and forced away from his area, Levi on the other hand runs away cause his father beats him after hating him for 'killing is wife' (she died in child birth) and they meet and agree to work together to make their lives better. One day after they run out of money (Eren's mom snuck him some before he was sent away. BTW she didn't want him to go but men controlled everything and she had no say) (Levi stole it from his father) Levi makes the decision to sell his body to support them of course Eren is completely against the idea. So after a long arguement they come up with a compromise and decide work at local places to earn money (they don't live in a shelter because of trust issues with other people other than each other) and after time they seem to be good and have money to support themselves. Eventually some people find and separate them, while Eren was being taken someone saw and was able to get Eren away and to a orphanage. Levi on he other hand was brought to a gang where he was raised until around the age of a 5th grader. Eventually Eren finds Levi one day at school and sneaks him back to the orphanage. The very next day he's adopted. Levi is now in his mid twenties looking for Eren as Eren looks for him. That's as far as I got. Good or no?**_

 _ **Anyway please help your senpai! Review this and/or PM me if your going to help me. I know this is kinda stooping low... Wait, no it isn't. My word I need help. Anyway senpai lives you! *blows kisses***_


	5. Story idea change!

_**Hello! Miss me? Anyway I'm back and I have update fever! While reviewing this story I realized... It was utter shit. I don't like it. Anyway before you beg me to leave it alone; I have a better idea for it and its way funnier. And cliché as fuck but ehh... Who gives a horse shit... Haha... Jean joke. Lol. Anyway do you guys want me to delete the first chapters so its easier to see the new ones? Let me know. The quicker then that's the sooner I can update. Well, I have other stories to update bye bye! *spins away* I'm bringing sexy back... Them muthafuckers don't know how to act... Sorry! I'm listening to music while I type. I always do. Bye! Go 'head be gone with it... Getcha sexy on...**_


	6. Keeping the story! :)

_**Im keep in the old story. So many requested it. So once I'm done with my list of updates I'll update this sorry. Fair? I have to slow the plot just a little but**_ _ **it's**_ _ **not too bad. I love you guys, don't think I don't. Anyway next time this book is updated will be with an actual chapter. Bye :)**_

 ** _Order of updates:_**

 ** _1.) Special One Shot (Wings of Freedom)_**

 ** _2.) 50 Shades of Riren (Black Silk)_**

 ** _3.) My Ticking Mind (Old memories DONT die hard)_**

 ** _4.) One Shot Book (Our Video)_**

 ** _5.) Heartbeats like Drums (Black outs)_**

 ** _[Story] (chapter name)_**


	7. Chapter 4: Blackouts

_**FUCKING FINALLY NEKO! YOU'RE UPDATING THIS STORY! Yea, lol. Heh I've held this off too long. I'm still not sure what to do about the rest of the story but I know what to do for this chapter. I give to you... Officially Chapter 4: Blackouts.**_

 _"Explain to me again why you quit that job?"_ Levi asked again through the phone. Eren audibly sighed and picked up the books he was supposed to put away.

"Cause I was sick of people. Guys whispering weird shit in my ear, regardless if they realized I was a boy or not. Same for the females."

Eren climbed on the ladder and ran his fingers across the spines of the books. "Some were even gripping my ass. I don't like the unnecessary attention."

 _"But you looked so sexy in your uniform."_ Levi complained. Eren rolled his eyes. "Is cross dressing a kink of yours?" Eren chuckled and put the book in its place.

 _"Only if you're doing it."_ Levi laughed. "Why, don't I feel lucky." Eren put another book in its place before getting off the ladder and walking to a different shelf.

 _"Then who's gonna make my tea? It tastes weird if anyone else does it."_ Levi sighed. "I showed you how I make it. When ever you're in town, I'll make it for you."

"But you are out of town and out of luck Levi." Eren chuckled. Armin walked by and shook his head. _"Don't be an asshole, you little brat."_ Levi tsk'd.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you happy, I still have the uniform." Eren looked at the book he was holding. _"Really? Then you have to wear it when I come back to town."_ Levi purred.

"You seriously have a problem with me and cross dressing, Levi." Eren opened the book and looked through a couple of pages.

"Be careful Eren, you're still on a ladder." Armin walked by with books in hand to a different shelf. "I'll be fine Armin, no need to be a mom." Eren chuckled.

"Fuck you." Armin called back from a different shelf. _"No I do not. Like I said, I believe you look really sexy in it."_ Levi huffed.

"Sure..." Eren rolled his eyes with a smirk. Eren eyed a page, it looked so familiar. It looked like... "Wings of Freedom?" Eren mumbled quietly.

The room seemed to spin and before Eren knew it, it had tilted to the side and he hit the floor. "Eren?!" Armin ran to his friend.

"Eren? Eren?!" Armin shook Eren but he didn't open his eyes. _"Armin? Armin what happened?!"_ Levi sounded worried.

"I dont know! Eren fell out the ladder and hit the floor." Armin pulled out his phone and quickly called Mikasa.

"No, Mikasa. I don't know what happened. All I know is he fell from the ladder but he won't wake up!" Armin tried shaking him awake again.

 _"Don't shake him! If he hit his head then shaking him will only make things worse."_ Levi sighed. _"I'm on my way. Call 911 and I'll be there as soon as possible."_ Mikasa spoke quickly.

Armin could hear her running before she hung up the phone. _"Do you want me to hang up Armin?"_ Levi spoke again.

"No. Its a possibility that Eren can sstill hear things. Maybe if he hears your voice, it will coax him to wake up." Armin dialed 911 and quickly got help.

~.~.~

"Eren? Eren?..." Armin stared at his friend who had just woken up. Mikasa quickly ran in. "Eren? Eren are you okay?!" She shook him lightly.

 _"Don't shake him. You'll make things worse."_ Levi tsk'd. "Who asked your opinion, midget. You were on the phone with my brother but you don't know what happened!" Mikasa growled.

 _"You're making it seem like I was right fucking next to him when it happened. I was on the phone, I can't see what's going on over there."_ Levi tried to speak calmly.

"He's awake, so why isn't he responding?" Armin spoke quietly. "Are you guys related to Mr. Jaeger?" A nurse came in and spoke. Armin and Mikasa turned around to see the nurse.

"Yes. I'm his sister and this is his childhood friend." She motioned to Armin. "Okay. May you two follow me really quickly?" She smiled and stepped into the hall. Armin and Mikasa followed.

"Has Eren suffered from any medical illnesses?" The nurse looked down at his chart.

"When he was younger he suffered from PTSD and blackouts. But he grew out of those." Mikasa thought for a moment.

"What's wrong nurse?" Armin spoke softly. "Well, he's having another blackout episode. So he's awake and alive but he doesn't know it. To him everything is black and blank."

The nurse sighed. "He hasn't had an episode since 6th grade. Why start now?" Mikasa's breathing quickened.

"Relax Mikasa, we're all worried. Please continue nurse." Armin nodded at her. "It could be the possibility of a flare-up." She thought momentarily.

"A flare up?" Mikasa and Armin spoke in unison. "Sorry nurse. May you please explain what that is." Armin furrowed his brow. The nurse nodded.

"A flare-up is when they are reminded of something that used to trigger their blackouts. Maybe it was something from his PTSD that he saw and it caused him to faint." The nurse spoke.

"So you're saying he had a PTSD flare-up and a blackout at the same time? How did it happen so silently?" Armin's eyes widened as he spoke.

"I don't know. Maybe his PTSD has been flaring up for sometime and he's been able to hide it from you. I don't know the causes of them or even this episode." The nurse sounded heartbroken.

"This is all I can tell you. He is alive and well, he's just not here right now. Give it some time and he'll be back to normal." She smiled before walking away.

"Thank you, nurse!" Armin called to her. Mikasa stood silently. "Why now? If this has been happening... Why?... Why hasn't he told us!" She growled and stomped away.

"Shit." Armin went back into the room and grabbed his jacket. "Mikasa stomped off, I'm going to find her. Can you listen out for Eren. If he wakes, tell Hanji to call me." Armin spoke quickly.

 _"I'm on it."_ Levi spoke calmly. "Thanks Levi, I owe you." Armin quickly headed out the door. _"Why do brats have to be so hot-headed."_ Levi sighed.

~.~.~

Levi sat on the other end of the phone, occasionally calling Eren's name to see if he had woken up yet. He's done it for hours but still no response. He knew he was awake.

He heard the nurse's conversation. He just waited, waited for Eren to make some sort of signs of life. Another hour had past.

" _Eren?_ " Levi spoke quietly. "Yes?" Eren replied in a whisper. _"Eren?! You're okay! Hanji, go call Armin!_ " Levi ordered quickly.

"Don't! Not yet..." Eren quickly intervened. _"You have a lot of fucking explaining to do Jaeger. What the fuck happened?!"_ Levi quickly sounded pissed.

Eren chuckled, its been a while since he's heard that sentence in that manner. It reminded him of how he ended up in the hospital in the first place.

"What do you want to know?" Eren shrugged and leaned back against the pillow. _"What happened? You were talking to me one moment and rushed to the hospital the next."_ Levi sighed.

"I used to suffer from PTSD and frequent blackouts as a child. The PTSD never went away, it just lessened. The blackouts however, went away." Eren looked out the window.

"Why did it showed up now? I'm not entirely sure. The room began to spin and before I knew it, I hit the floor and I was out like a light. Have I been awake this whole time." Eren looked at the phone in his lap.

The call time read 6 hours, 42 minutes and 13 seconds. In counting. _"Yes, you've been awake. Shit Eren, why didn't you tell them? Mikasa was so pissed. Why didn't you tell me?"_ Levi sounded hurt.

"I didn't want anyone to worry. My mom and Mikasa spent all their time in and out of hospitals, looking after me. If I told them that it stopped... Maybe they could finally relax." Eren sighed.

 _"I understand that point of view. But you still should have at least told me Eren."_ Levi sounded as I he was stuck between mad, sad, upset, hurt and calm. Eren couldn't tell anymore.

"You've seen it happen before. You were the one who helped me then. When I first met you." Eren smiled softly.

 _"Yea but I thought you passed out because of shock or something. You really need to tell people these things Eren. What would have happened to Armin and Mikasa if you had gotten seriously hurt?"_

Eren didn't think about that. He was so hellbent on making sure they wouldn't have to worry that he caused the very thing he tried to advoid.

"I don't know Levi. I don't. I just... Hated being such a burden. My mom worked herself to death while my dad was away at work. Mikasa wasn't very social because she always stuck back and watched me."

"I didn't tell you cause you don't new to worry. Your in a different country on tour, the last thing you need to worry about is a silly brat like me." Eren chuckled.

 _"Eren, you scared me so bad I was willing to cut the tour short and come back to see you."_ Levi spoke in one breath.

"I would not have let you do that! I'm not that important Levi. Besides, I'm fine now. You can relax." Eren spoke calmly.

"Eren you son of a bitch! I'm going to kick your ass!" Mikasa stomped in with Armin behind her. _"Hanji! You called them? Damnit shitty glasses, I told you to wait!"_ Levi grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Mikasa hit him in the back of the head. "Mikasa, don't!" Armin tried pulling her back but she kept hitting Eren.

"Why? Huh? Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Us." She hit him after each word. "Because you guys were going to send me to a fucking asylum! I'm not crazy! So I said it went away!" Eren yelled.

The whole room went silent. "Eren... You heard that?" Mikasa spoke quietly. "Yes! I did! I kept trying to explain I wasn't crazy! Its true! All those things happened!" Eren growled.

Mikasa glared. "No it didn't Eren! You're delusional!" Eren glared back. "How fucking dare you! I'm not! All that bullshit happened! We lived through it!" Eren sat up and gripped the sheets.

Mikasa scoffed. "Yea we lived in a time where everyone hid behind walls, away from 'titans' and soldiers flew across rooftops. Wake up Eren! Your living in a dream!"

Eren was beyond pissed. "A dream?! A fucking dream! I didn't dream to see everyone I love and care for, die! I didn't dream of being put through so much bullshit that I didn't want to live anymore!"

"I didn't dream all that shit Mikasa! I'm not that fucked up in the head as you, mom, dad and all those fucking doctors believe!" Tears slid down his cheeks.

"Obvious fucking -ly. You're too fucked up in the head to see that this dream of yours is a childhood fantasy! It isn't real Eren! Youre just too fucking stupid to see that!"

"Maybe we should have sent you to an asylum to get locked away like the mentally challenged idiot that you are!" She screamed. Everyone went silent and Eren's eyes widened.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled. "Get out." Eren tried to speak calmy but he trembled while holding back tears. "Eren. I'm sorry. I-" Mikasa began.

"Get the fuck out! Both of you leave! Now!" Eren looked at her and yelled. His eyes were so hurt and sad. Armin quickly grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her out the room.

 _"Eren... You-"_ Levi began. "Bye Levi." Eren hung up before putting his phone on silent and sliding it under his pillow. He decided some sleep would clear his mind.

~.~.~

 _The Key..._

 _"Dad?! What are you doing?! Let me go!"_

 _The Key..._

 _"Please Eren. Sit still."_

 _The Key..._

 _"No, Dad don't! Let me go."_

 _The Key..._

 _"Eren stop! This will help you!"_

 _The Key..._

 _"No dad, you've been acting weird ever since mom died."_

 _The Key..._

 _"Be quiet Eren! This will help you!"_

 _The Key..._

 _"Dad no! Please don't! Let me go!"_

 _The Key..._

 _"Don't forget the key Eren. When the time comes... You'll know what its for and how to use it."_

 _The Key... Don't Forget The Key..._

 _"No! I don't want it! Please stop!"_

 _The Key... You Mustn't Forget The Key..._

 _"You'll learn how to control this. Not only for your sake, but for Armin's, Mikasa's, humanity's sake. You'll tame the beast that lives inside. Don't. Forget. The. Key."_

 _The Key..._

 _The Key... Don't forget the key..._

 _The Key..._

 _The..._

 _Key..._

 _THE KEY!_

Eren sat up in his hospital bed while panting hard. He looked around the room, the only light was from the moon.

He pulled out his phone. It read 3:15 am. He had 45 new texts. He skimmed through them. Some were from Mikasa, trying to apologise or from Armin trying to do the same.

But most, were from Levi. Eren skimmed through the paragraph long texts of things. Eren stopped at the most recent one, sent 10 seconds ago.

 _(Levi: If you don't reply by morning, I'm flying back to you. Regardless of what you say.)_ Eren sighed and sent a quick text before putting his phone back under his pillow.

 _(Eren: I'm fine Levi. There is no need to come back. The key... I mustn't forget the key...)_

 _~.~.~_

 ** _Well... That escalated pretty fucking quickly. Does it make since though? Everyone believed his memories were delusions and wanted to send him to an asylum. To adoid it, Eren said it stopped. His PTSD is the fear of titans and the memory of them. His blackouts... Were explained by the nurse. Sorry this is kinda short but this is all I had in mind. Therefore I've updated every currently going story! (Not including 50 Shades of Riren. Still waiting for my beta to finish. No rush tho. But it is goooodddd~ y'all gonna crave it more! Heh heh) I am done for now. Which story should I update next? Review and let me know! Bye! Love y'all!_**


	8. SnkAoT season 2 release date

_**Im posting this to several of my stories! While reading season 2 of the SnK/AoT manga, my friend texted me. She was like "damn, anime must be popular" (she doesn't watch anime) and sent me a picture from an instagram page. It said the season two release date is on April 16, 2016! Holy Fucking shit! WE'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG! I... CANT EVEN! Sorry... I needed to post this. Someone confirm this please? Let's just make sure. Okay. I'm done. Next story to be updated is My Ticking Mind. Enjoy your day.**_

 ** _*STOP READING IF YOU DONT WANNA HEAR SPOILERS THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW*_**

 ** _~Hanji threatens the Wall Pope get he still refuses to tell about the titan being in the wall._**

 ** _~The Wall Pope tells the name of someone who may know and may speak about it._**

 ** _~ANOTHER MUTHAFUKIN WALL BREAKS! IM NOT EVEN SURPRISED ANYMORE!_**

 ** _~The wall "broke" bit they can't find a hole in it, yet titans still got in._**

 ** _~A weird monkey looking titan shows up and talks! Human words! He talks to Mike_**

 ** _~Mike gets eaten... Pretty fucking gruesome..._**

 ** _~Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertoldt,and Connie (some others who's names I forget and they end up dying anyway. Why wouldn't they? This is Isayama we're talking about.) Get held up in a castle and almost die._**

 ** _~Connie went to his old village only to find it empty, yet one of the titans looked like his mother *hint hint* *wink wink*_**

 ** _~Ymir and Reiner may be a lesbian and gay. (Like we didn't already establish that in this fandom.)_**

 ** _~Sasha is actually a badass hunter_**

 ** _~Ymir know Christa's *coughs* Historia *coughs* real name and why she changed it._**

 ** _~Eren got his first titan kill without titan shifting_**

 ** _~Levi still fights even though he's injured *remembers when Erwin tells him to stay put yet he goes and saves Eren* yep... I'm not surprised. But WHERE THE FUCK WERE THEY LIKE 10 MINUTES BEFORE?! You know what. Fuck it. I'm going back to reading it._**

 ** _(That's as far as I've gotten. Let me know if y'all want more)_**


	9. Chapter 5: Traitor

_**I decided to post this. I'll post 50 Shades of Riren when my beta finishes it. No long intro today. Love y'all *bows and wals away***_

"Grr..." Eren mumbled while peaking an eye open. The sun light shone through the window and in his eyes. He took that as a wake up call.

He sat up and pulled his phone out from under his pillow. He had 10 missed calls. Before he could see who they were from another call popped up.

"Hello?" Eren's voice sounded dry and scratchy. He probably yelled in his sleep... _again._

 _"Eren? You're awake! How are you feeling?"_ It was Levi. Eren smiled at the familiar voice and laid back down.

"Like death." Eren shrugged.

 _"I'm sorry brat. If I was there, I'd give you a hug."_ Levi chuckled.

"Its fine. Can't be helped. But I know you would. Don't you have a performance tonight?" Eren yawned.

 _"Yea. I'm hiding from Hanji. Crazy bitch keeps trying to put make up on me."_ Levi sighed. Eren heard Hanji yell from the background.

 _"Shit! Hold on Eren. Get away you crazy bitch! I'm not wearing it! And I'm on the phone you rude son of a bitch!"_ Levi yelled before kicking Hanji and running.

"Levi, she's not going to leave you alone." Eren laughed.

 _"Levi? What are you doing?"_ Erwin raised a thick eyebrow.

 _"Erwin! Tell Hanji to leave me alone. I'm on the phone and I refuse to let that psychopathic bitch put make up on me!"_ Levi hid behind the taller male, like a child.

 _"One, why does she want to put make up on you? Two, who are you talking to?"_ Erwin sighed.

 _"I don't fucking know! Ask her! And I'm talking to my boyfriend, Eren."_ Levi put emphasis on 'boyfriend'

"I didn't say yes yet. I said ask me again when you are back in town." Eren corrected. "Put me on speakerphone." Levi sighed and put him on speakerphone.

"Hey guys. Hanji, stop chasing Levi." Eren chuckled into the reciever.

 _"Eren?!"_ Hanji yelled. She quickly stole Levi's phone and took off running.

 _"Gimme my phone back!"_ Levi yelled after her. Just then a nurse knocked and entered Eren's hospital room.

"Mr. Jaeger? I came to tell you that you have an MRI scanning today. Would you like some breakfast?" She smiled.

"Thank you. But no thanks for the breakfast." Eren replied. His eyes widened when he heard a huge thud on the other side of the phone. Levi huffed and answered.

 _"You better fucking eat."_ He growled. Eren groaned and the nurse giggled.

"Yes, I would like some breakfast. Thank you." The nurse nodded and left. "Got your phone back?" Eren chuckled.

 _"Yea. Hanji may have a concussion..."_ He trailed off.

"What the fuck Levi?! What did you do?!" Eren groaned again.

 _"Stop groaning. Its sounds too sexual. And I kicked her in the head and she hit a wall."_ Levi replied simply.

 _"I'm fine!"_ Hanji yelled in the background.

 _"There, she's fine. Happy now?"_ Levi sighed.

"Levi... Be careful please." Eren sighed.

 _"No promises brat."_ Levi chuckled. The nurse came back and handed Eren his breakfast.

"You have visitors. Mikasa and Armin want to see you." She spoke softly. Eren put his straw in his juice box and gulped it down until it was no more before speaking.

"Tell them they may enter." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Would you like more orange juice?" She chuckled at how greedily he drunk it.

"Yes please." She nodded and exited the room. Eren put the phone back to his ear.

"Still there Levi?" He asked.

 _"Yep. You sure you're okay?"_ Levi sighed.

"Mhm. I have a MRI scan today. I'll most likely be allowed to go home tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it... I miss my bed." Eren laughed.

 _"You know you have to talk to them, right? Besides the fact that you will need a ride home to get back in your beloved bed, you also know you can't avoid the situation at hand."_ Levi informed. Eren sighed and looked out of the window.

"There is nothing to talk about. What happened just happened. Its in the past, can't be helped now." Eren mumbled.

 _"Eren... Please talk to them and sort this out. Okay?"_ Levi sighed into the phone.

"Fine." Eren replied quietly. There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in with his juice box and Armin and Mikasa.

 _"I have to go now. I'll talk to you later. Make sure you sort this out, okay? I love you."_ Levi spoke quietly, though Eren could hear Hanji and Erwin in the background whooping.

"Mhm. Bye." Eren kept looking out of the window even when Mikasa and Armin sat down and the nurse left him his orange juice.

 _"I do remember saying that I loved you."_ Levi tsk'd.

"I thought you had to go." Eren smirked.

 _"Say it. As... Good luck. For our performance later."_ Levi coaxed.

"You know you dont need good luck. You guys will be fine." Eren smiled.

 _"Say it."_ Levi growled.

"Fine. I love you too, Levi. Have an amazing show. I wish you guys good luck and I will talk to you later." Eren sighed.

 _"Good. Love you too brat. Bye."_ Levi replied before hanging up. Eren put his straw in the juice box and drunk it quietly.

"Uh... How did you sleep Eren?" Armin tried breaking the silence.

"Like shit." Eren hissed.

"I apologized! How long are you going to be mad?!" Mikasa yelled.

"Mikasa! Lower your voice. Its still morning and I'm sure people are still sleeping." Armin sighed.

"What do you guys want?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"We came to mame sure you're okay. Did the doctors tell you anything?" Armin rubbed his forehead in slight frustration.

"I have an MRI scanning today, so I should be able to go home tomorrow." Eren laid back down and looked at the ceiling. Armin and Mikasa silently looked at each other before nodding.

"Eren. We got you an appointment with a therapist." Mikasa spoke before lifting her scarf up to her mouth. Eren sat up and glared.

"What the fuck?! You don't care nor do you listen, do you?!" Eren growled.

"Eren, cut the bullshit! You need help!" Mikasa tried reasoning with him.

"I'm not fucking crazy!" Eren yelled.

"Lower your voices are we're all getting kicked out! Eren, shut up and listen to her! Please." Armin shut both of them up.

"Armin? My own best fried is against me?! You really think I'm crazy huh?" Eren's eyes welled up with tears again.

"No I-I just... Eren I-" Armin rubbed his face.

"No. Look me dead and my eyes and tell me despite every thing I have told you, you don't think I'm crazy." Eren hopped Armin wouldnt agree with Mikasa. Armin just looked away.

"Unbe-fucking-lievable. You know what. Fine I'll go. Both of you, fuck off." Eren shook his head and disappointment.

"Eren?" Armin began.

"Did I fucking stutter? Get out of my hospital room and fuck off." Eren chuckled dryly.

"Eren. Stop-" Mikasa began.

"No Mikasa. You stop acting like a child. Cause that's exactly what you were about to say. You know what? Go fuck yourself."

"If you actually cared about your little brother like you say you do, you would try to understand. But you don't even make the fucking effort. I'm not a child. I don't need you around, watching me every second of my life."

"Do me a favor and go find a fucking life. Go find you some dick to suck or some pussy to lick, for all I give a shit. Be yourself and stop trying to be my mom. Now, once again, get the fuck out of my room and fuck off." Eren spoke grimly, not an ounce of care in his words.

Mikasa just stared, mouth agape at what her brother said. Armin stood and pulled Mikasa away with him. Eren huffed and threw the sheets over his head.

"Well that went well, Levi." He mumbled sarcastically.

~.~.~

"Okay Mr. Jaeger. We have your results of your MRI scan." The doctor came in and sat by Eren.

"As you know, we scanned while you were awake and while you were asleep." Eren nodded.

"When you are awake, everything is fine. No abnormalities." He smiled.

"What about... When I'm asleep?" Eren asked quietly.

"Well..." The doctor spoke before showing him the different scans.

"The Limbic System part of your brain is active. Way past normal rates and what is considered 'sane'" The doctor spoke slowly as Eren stared at the scans.

"What is the Limbic System?" Eren mumbled quietly.

"Well... It is made up with several different organs that are all linked with memory." The doctor ran his fingers through his hair.

"And for that part... When I'm asleep... Im not considered... Sane?" Eren felt like crying.

"According to data and your scans... No, you are not. It would be considered mentally ill." Eren covered his mouth to muffle his sobs as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'll leave you alone for now." The doctor stood and left.

"I'm not... Sane?" Eren mumbled into his hand. Just then his phone rang. He answered it, but didn't speak.

 _"Eren? Eren, speak to me."_ Levi was panting lightly, meaning he called Eren _right_ after they were done performing.

"L-Levi." Eren hiccupped and sobbed.

 _"Eren?! What's wrong? Baby, speak to me."_ Eren didn't even care enough to correct Levi about calling him nicknames, even though they weren't dating yet.

"I'm not sane. When I'm asleep, I'm not considered sane." Eren looked over the scan with a trembling hand.

 _"What do you mean? Eren, of course you are sane. Fuck what anyone else has to say. I know you aren't crazy. I can't or even begin to understand it, but I know you're not wrong."_ Levi spoke calmly.

"My Limbic System, the part of my brain, responsible for memory... When I'm asleep, its too active. Its not considered sane for a normal brain." Eren sniffles.

 _"That's when you're asleep Eren. No one is in their right mind when they are asleep. But when you're awake you're just like anyone else. I don't care what anyone says, you're still perfectly sane to me."_ Levi assured him.

"I-I..." Eren couldn't even speak anymore. He just cried. "Good night Levi. Get some rest." He spoke quickly.

 _"Eren. Wai-"_ Eren hung up. He didn't even care anymore. He scrolled through his contacts before calling another number.

 _"Hello? Jean! Back up, I'm on the phone!"_ Marco growled.

"Hey Marco. Can you do me a favor?" Eren wiped his eyes

 _"Sure. What do you need?"_ Marco sighed when he sat down.

"Well... I'm in the hospital. I get out tomorrow and I need a ride to and from an therapist appointment." Eren sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 _"Wait, what! Why didn't you tell me?! What happened Eren?"_ Marco panicked. Eren sighed again.

"I'm fine. Just fainted," he lied. "Can you just pick me up, drive me there and drop off at home once its over." Eren asked.

 _"Yea. Hold on. Jean can I go pick Eren up tomorrow?"_ Marco yelled

 _"No."_ Jean replied.

 _"He said yes. Which hospital is it?"_ Marco chuckled.

 _"Marco I said no!"_ Jean groaned.

"Trost Medical Hospital." Eren just kept looking at the scans.

 _"Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Night Eren."_ Marco yawned.

"Thanks. Night Marco." Eren hung up and sighed.

 _"I'm... Not sane..."_

~.~.~

"Alright. I call you when its over." Eren waved at Marco while heading into the building.

"Good luck!" Marco smiled before driving off. Eren went into the waiting room and waited for about 30 minutes.

"Thank you so much! Your a miracle worker!" A woman thanked while walking out of the room Eren was scheduled in.

"I'm just a therapist. But thank you. Next please." Eren stood and entered the room. He saw a woman with blonde hair that was neatly done back and her bangs were neatly on the side of her face.

"Shut the door please and have a seat." Eren nodded and shut the door before walking and sitting on the couch.

"Hello. I'm Annie Leonheart, and I'm your therapist." She pushed the glasses up on her face and smiled.

~.~.~

 _ **Annie in my story again? Yes. Possibly a villain? Absolutely. Don't forget to check out 50 Shades of Riren. *bows and walks away***_


	10. Chapter 6: The journal

_**Wassup? Did I make anyone feel the feels last chapter? Anyway, let's continue with the story. *bows and walks away***_

"Oh. Hello, I'm Ere-" Eren began once he sat down.

"No need to tell me, I know who you are. I've already read your file," She smiled before grabbing a notepad and pen off the desk and leaning back in her chair. "Let's begin. Eren? Why are you here?"

"Not meaning to sound too cliché, but I don't need to be here." Eren shrugged. He was able to relax a bit. She gave off a sophisticated aura but she also seemed friendly.

"I don't believe you need to be here either, but your friends sent you here," She adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose with the end of her pen. "So tell me why they believe you need to be here," She looked Eren up and down, making the brunet shiver under her gaze.

"You look normal, but you know what they say about looks," She smirked. "They can be deceiving." She spoke, dropping her tone so it was almost sinister.

"Its because I have these weird memor-... dreams. I've had them since I was a child and I talk about and see them so often, that it scares my friends." Eren admitted while dropping his head slightly.

"Well, if this is true, then you've already made some progress." She set down her stuff before standing and walking to her desk.

"Um... What do you mean by that?" Eren raised a brow as she shuffled through her desk.

"If this is a problem of distinguishing dreams and memories, you've already settled that its dreams. Nothing real." She came back and handed Eren a journal.

"A...Diary?" Eren scoffed lightly.

"Men," Annie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "One, there is nothing wrong with a diary. Two, this is a journal. Three, I want you to write what you dream up. Even if it was just a nap. I want you to write it so I may read it at our next meeting." She smiled before grabbing a sharpie off the table and handing it to Eren, who quickly wrote his name.

"This was quick." Eren laughed.

"Yea, I don't really like the whole 'sit in here for hours and tell me every problem' thing," She wrote on her note pad and handed it to Eren. "Our next meeting is next week Thursday at noon. Please don't be late Mr. Jaeger." With that she motioned to the door and Eren left. Once outside,he quickly called Marco.

 _"Hello?"_ Marco answered.

"Where are you? The appointment is over." Eren sat on the steps leading to the building and looked up at the clouds.

 _"We're down the street. Jean kept complaining that he was hungry so we got something to eat. I got you something too. We should be back in about... five minutes, so just hold on."_ Marco spoke, Eren could hear Jean complain about getting food for him.

"Alright, see you then." Eren hung up, only to get another call.

"Hello?" Eren answered.

 _"Eren? Are you okay?"_ Eren felt a sharp twinge of guilt. He had cried to Levi, only to hang up in his face the day before.

"Yea. I'm alright. I'm sorry for hanging up on you yesterday, I was just in a mix of too many emotions." Eren apologized.

 _"It's fine. You sound like shit though, did you sleep last night?"_ Levi yawned. It must have been early morning where he was.

"No. I couldn't fall asleep." Eren stretched and looked back at the clouds.

 _"Then I'm getting it. You hear that Erwin! I'm getting it!"_ Levi yelled as he walked.

 _"Levi, stop yelling. It's too early in the morning. And you are not getting it, you wont even be able to carry it."_ Erwin chuckled.

 _"Why? You saying I'm not strong enough?"_ Levi growled.

 _"No, I'm saying you're too short."_ Erwin smirked and put his hand above Levi's head, where he couldn't reach.

 _"...Well fuck you and your ugly, thick ass eyebrows. Fucking asshole, where is Hanji?"_ Levi hissed and walked away.

"Get what?" Eren spoke next.

 _"A body bear!"_ Hanji yelled.

 _"If I can't yell, then you can't either! I wanted to tell him!"_ Levi yelled back.

 _"Stop fucking yelling!"_ Erwin growled. Both Levi and Hanji went silent.

"Okay?... What's a body bear?" Eren decided to break the silence.

 _"Its like a body pillow, except its a huge ass bear. I was going to get it for you, to help you sleep."_ Levi admitted while walking away to make some tea.

"F-for me?" Eren blushed lightly.

"Ay! Stop blushing and get your ass in the car!" Jean yelled, pulling Eren from his thoughts.

"Jean! Shut up!" Marco warned.

"What she do? Let you see up her skirt?!" Jean smirked.

"JEAN! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE EREN ALONE!" Marco growled.

"...fine..." Jean said, admitting defeat.

 _"Of course. I was wondering why I was tossing and turning last night. If you can't sleep, then I can't sleep."_ Levi sighed dramatically.

"Are you saying were in sync?" Eren laughed as he started walking to the car.

 _"Maybe we are. Maybe we're soul mates."_ Levi chuckled.

"...Levi?... Have you been reading fan fictions again?" Eren laughed louder.

 _"Uh... no? Bye Eren! Get some rest, love you!"_ Levi spoke quickly.

"Wait no! Baby, I'm sorry. Want me to make you one?" Eren smiled.

 _"Wait...You just called me 'baby'_ " Levi spoke after a long pause.

"I know. Want a fan fiction or not... _baby._ " Eren purred.

 _"Oh my fucking gosh, yes."_ Levi almost yelled.

"Alright. Well I have to go, but I'll text you later." Eren sat in the backseat.

 _"Okay, bye Eren."_ Levi then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Marco asked once he was sure Eren was paying attention.

"Levi was saying he was going to buy me a body bear to help me sleep." Eren shrugged with a slight smile and looked out of the window.

~.~.~ About 2 weeks later ~.~.~

"So comfy~" Eren sighed while cuddling his body bear. He opened an eye when his phone rang.

"Hello~" Eren purred.

 _"Uh... why are you purring? Eren... What are you doing?"_ Levi asked cautiously.

"I'm cuddling my bear~ Its so comfy~ Thank you Levi~" Eren chuckled quietly.

 _"So do you like cuddling with you bear more than me?"_ Levi pretended to be upset.

"I've never cuddled with you Levi~ And his name is Heichou. Not 'bear'~" Eren sighed.

 _"You named your bear?"_ Levi tried to hold in a laugh.

"Yes. I named _Heichou_ ~ But like I was saying, I've never cuddled with you~" Eren whined.

 _"Do you want to?"_ Levi chuckled.

"You're not even here~" Eren whined.

 _"You don't know that."_ Levi purred.

"What do you me-" Eren stopped when he heard the door bell ring.

"Hold on. I'll call you back later." Eren said while climbing out of bed.

 _"Don't worry about it."_ Levi then hung up.

"I'll be back Heichou." Eren pecked his bear and walked down the stairs and to the door.

"Yes?" Eren looked up to see Levi.

"Hey Eren." Levi began. Eren stood for a moment. Shocked.

"LEVI! LEVI! LEVI!" Eren then attacked the shorter male in a hug.

"Did you miss me?" Levi hugged Eren back.

"Levi... Levi..." Eren whimpered, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry." Levi lifted Eren's head. "Let me see those beautiful eyes." Eren looked up with watery eyes.

"There you go." Levi wiped the stray tears from Eren's eyes.

"Cuddle with me?" Eren whispered into his shoulder.

"Isn't Heichou gonna get in the way? He's big as hell." Levi asked once he picked up Eren.

"We could have a threesome cuddle." Eren shrugged.

"..." (Levi)

"..." (Eren)

"..." (Levi)

"You know I'm kidding right? I'll move him." Eren chuckled when Levi set him down before he moved Heichou into a chair and climbed in bed.

"Come on. I can't cuddle with myself." Eren patted the bed next to him. Levi took off his shoes and climbed in next to Eren.

"Give me your arms." Eren wrapped Levi's arms around his waist and settled into bed.

"Comfy?" Levi asked while pulling Eren to his body. The brunet nodded lazily.

"Now will you go out with me?" Levi asked, but Eren was already asleep.

"You little asshole." Levi sighed before laying on Eren's back and drifting off to sleep.

~.~.~

Eren woke up later. It had to be afternoon because the sun was setting. He untangled his limbs from Levi's and removed the raven haired man's arms from around his waist before grabbing his journal and and pen. He wrote a single sentence before walking off to the bathroom.

 _Week 2: Dream 1- I met Levi Heichou._

 _~.~.~_

 ** _Done! Sorry for the short chapter, that's all I had in mind. I don't really have anything to say. Chapter 78 of SnK comes out on the 8th, My anime watch list is Ouran High School Host Club, K: Return of the kings, and Tokyo Ghoul. DO NOT GIVE ME A SINGLE FUCKING SPOILER! I KNOW A REALLY GOOD CHARACTER DIES IN TOKYO GHOUL, DON'T TELL ME WHO! Hmm... not really much else to say. Vote on the poll if you haven't already done so. Senpai loves you *blows kisses and walks away*_**


	11. Chapter 7: Day with Levi

_**Hello my lovelies! I decided to update this. This is going to be a really short chapter. About... 2,000 words. No long intro today. Enjoy! *bows and walks away***_

"Eren... Eren get up..." Levi poked Eren who softly snored while laying on him.

"Eren," Levi set his hands on Eren's lower back. "Get up, I have something planned for us today." Eren still didn't move. Levi sighed heavily.

"Alright. Is that how you want to play?" Levi chuckled.

"Yo, Levi," Eren looked up with tired eyes. "Shut the fuck up and let me sleep like 15 more minutes then I will get up." Eren laid back on Levi.

"You asshole." Levi pushed Eren onto the floor and didn't bat an eyelash when the brunet whined in protest.

"Levi~ Why'd you do that?~" Eren rubbed his eyes and sat up on his knees. Levi sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Eren.

"I told you to get up. I have stuff planned for us today. Come on, I'll make breakfast." Levi stood and walked out of the room.

"Its morning?!" Eren almost yelled while running after Levi.

"Yes. Its around 9:30." Levi shrugged while walking to the kitchen. Eren climbed and sat on the counter while running his fingers through his bed hair.

"What are you going to make?" Eren yawned.

"What do you want to eat?" Levi asked while raising a brow.

"Je veux une omelette s'il vous plaît." _(I want an omelet please.)_ Eren spoke while rubbing his eyes.

"Quand avez-vous commencé à parler français?" _(When did you start speaking French?)_ Levi raised a brow while getting the eggs.

"J'ai toujours su. Je le parle de temps en temps." _(I have always known. I speak it from time to time.)_ Eren chuckled while hopping off the counter to get a skillet.

"Vous devriez le parler parler plus souvent. C'est sexy." _(You should speak it more often. Its sexy.)_ Levi purred in French when Eren handed him the skillet.

"Merci." _(Thank you.)_ Eren smiled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it rang. He had forgotten to take it out of his pants.

"Allô?" _(Hello?)_ Eren answered while hopping back on the counter.

 _"What? Hello? Eren?"_ Hanji asked.

"Oh sorry. Hello, what can I do for you?" Eren asked while stretching. He sighed when he heard a familiar pop of his bones.

 _"Is Levi there? As soon as we got to the hotel in town yesterday, he left. I don't know where he is."_ Hanji sounded concerned.

"Levi, you went AWOL?" Eren asked as Levi broke to eggs into a bowl.

"Yes." He replied simply while whisking the two eggs together.

"Yea he's here." Eren replied while starring lazily at his feet.

"Put it on speaker phone Eren." Levi spoke while spraying the skillet and pouring in the whisked eggs. Eren nodded and put his phone on speaker.

"Can you tell him to come back? He can't run off like that." Hanji sighed.

"Sorry. No can do," Levi spoke. Eren moved his legs and pulled a spatula out of the drawer and handing it to Levi. "I'm making breakfast. Plus I have some things planned for the day."

"Levi? Why'd you run off?!" Hanji yelled.

"I didn't run off. I calmly walked away and walked to Eren's house." Levi shrugged even though Hanji couldn't see it.

"What did you do to that poor boy?!" Hanji cried dramatically.

"Relax Hanji. He didn't do anything, he only cuddled with me. I was finally able to sleep through the whole night." Eren sighed contently.

"You sure~ You sound a little too relaxed~" Hanji snickered.

"Hang up on her or she'll never leave you alone." Levi looked over at Eren, who was still lazily starring at his feet.

 _"You're never fully dressed without a smile._ " Eren sung softly while nodding his head.

"What?" Hanji chuckled.

"He was singing." Levi smiled.

 _"I-I-Its going down. Basement. Friday the 13th and guess who's play Jason? Tuck yourself in, you better hold on to your teddy, Its nightmare on Elm street and guess who's play Freddy?"_ Eren sung while tapping the beat on the counter.

"Really," Levi sighed "How many different songs are you going to sing?" Levi chuckled softly.

 _"Girl your legs keep shaking, I swear we breaking our new headboard. Headboard. And the love we make, it feels so good. Girl you know I'm proud, looking in your lovely face. Scream my name, you do it so loud. I bet the neighbors know my name. Way you screaming, scratching, yelling. Bet the neighbors know my name. They be stressing while we sexin'. Bet the neighbors know my name."_ Eren continued to sing.

"Oh god, please stop." Levi's eyes widened.

 _"Girl I woke up before the light, thinking about tonight. I can't, I can't sleep. Just a few hours ago, we had the tv on. Drowning out your screams. Tell me your favorite love song girl, I'm gonna play it while toes curl. Girl what you saying? Speak your mind. Show me what you like. Imma make you beg for it, beg for it. I'll give you what you need, only if you say please. Imma make you beg for it, beg for it. Go on and whisper your wishes to me."_ Eren sung while kicking his feet slightly.

"What the fuck Eren." Levi flipped the omelet before covering his face.

"I do this everyday." Eren shrugged while thinking of a new song to sing.

"Wow. This is funny as hell!" Hanji cackled.

"Eren please stop. This is uncomfortable." Levi shook his head with a deep sigh.

"Me singing is uncomfortable?" Eren chuckled. "How do you think I felt when you would tell me-" Eren looked up wickedly.

"No, no, no! Nevermind!" Levi quickly interrupted.

"By the way, can you put cheese on it?" Eren requested with a smile.

"Fine." Levi rolled his eyes playfully.

 _"Wait no! I wanted to hear it!"_ Hanji whined.

"Nah, its not that interesting." Eren joked.

"That's not what you were saying." Levi mumbled slyly.

"Fuck off Levi." Eren rolled his eyes playfully.

"Then I'll eat this omelet." Levi waved the plate in front of Eren before walking away with it.

"No! Levi~ Give it here!" Eren whined while following him.

"Say 'Levi is awesome and fine' and I _may_ consider giving it to you." Levi smirked.

"Or... I could just do this." Eren kissed Levi's lips and managed to take the plate out of his hand before walking to the stairs.

"Thanks Levi." Eren called before going up the stairs.

"Hanji, what are you playing?" Eren asked when he got up the stairs and climbed into bed. He heard a song in the background on Hanji's end.

"Mad Hatter. Know the song?" She replied.

"By Melanie Martinez?" Eren raised a brow.

"Yup." Hanji laughed.

"Restart it!" Eren begged.

"Only if you sing along." Hanji chuckled before restarting it.

"Of course." Eren rolled his eyes playfully. The song restarted and Hanji sung first.

 _"_ _My friends don't walk, they run._ _Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun._ _Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium."_ Hanji chuckled as she sung.

 _"We paint white roses red,_ _Each shade from a different person's head._ _This dream, dream is a killer._ _Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar."_ Eren continued.

 _"I'm peeling the skin off my face._ _Cause I really hate being safe."_ Hanji sung softer.

 _"_ _The normals, they make me afraid._ _The crazies, they make me feel sane."_ Eren sung.

 _"I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_ _The craziest friend that you've ever had._ _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone._ _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong."_ Hanji laughed.

 _"Over the bend, entirely bonkers._ _You like me best when I'm off my rocker._ _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed._ _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are._ _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are."_ Eren couldn't help but to chuckle.

 _"Where is my prescription?"_ Hanji asked.

 _"Doctor, doctor please listen."_ Eren begged.

 _"My brain is scattered."_ Hanji smiled.

 _"You can be Alice,_ _I'll be the mad hatter."_ Eren smirked.

 _"I'm peeling the skin off my face._ _Cause I really hate being safe."_ Hanji sung softly again.

 _"The normals, they make me afraid._ _The crazies, they make me feel sane."_ Eren sung after her.

 _"I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_ _The craziest friend that you've ever had._ _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone. T_ _ell the psychiatrist something is wrong."_ Hanji laughed.

 _"Over the bend, entirely bonkers._ _You like me best when I'm off my rocker._ _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed._ _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are."_ Eren sung while leaning back in his bed.

 _"You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone._ _So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are."_ Hanji smiled again.

 _"And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone._ _That's probably the reason that we get along."_ Eren shrugged with a wicked smiled

 _"I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_ _The craziest friend that you've ever had._ _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone._ _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong."_ Hanji continued.

 _"Over the bend, entirely bonkers._ _You like me best when I'm off my rocker._ _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed._ _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are."_ Eren sung softly.

 _"All the best people are crazy, all the best people are."_ Hanji and Eren sung.

 _"All the best people are crazy, all the best people are."_ Hanji and Eren sung again. Ending the song.

"Stop singing." Levi complained when he came into the room. He handed Eren a fork since the brunet forgot one.

"My singing is good." Eren complained while taking a bite of his omelet. Levi rolled his eyes before taking off his shoes and climbing on the bed. He rested between Eren's knees and laid on his stomach.

"The only thing that is good is your body warmth." Levi mumbled.

 _"I thought you said you didn't have sex!"_ Hanji yelled.

"We didn't. Levi is laying on my stomach." Eren spoke before eating another bite of the omelet.

"Eren, do you wanna go outside today?" Levi asked.

"Not particularly." Eren shrugged.

"Okay. I want to move but you're so comfy. Coax me to get up." Levi spoke softly.

"Uh, how do I do th-" Levi sat up and kissed Eren's lips before climbing off the bed.

"I'll be back." He spoke before exiting the room. Eren spent the next ten minutes watching Levi walked back and forth. He eventually came back.

"Pick 3." Levi set down five minutes while yanking the blanket from under Eren.

"Re-stack them in order of liking." Levi then left the room again, taking Eren's empty plate with him.

"Uh... okay?" Eren looked through the movies before re-stacking them in order of what he liked. Levi came back and grabbed the movies.

"Levi? What are you-" Eren began.

"Its a surprise." Levi quickly interrupted before walking away. Eventually, he came back.

"Now will you tell me what you're doing?" Eren pouted.

"I'll show you." Levi picked Eren up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Levi! Put me down! I can walk!" Eren yelled in protest as Eren carried him down the stairs.

"There." Levi set Eren on the ground. He had a pillow and blanket fort, a pile of snacks and Big Hero 6, ready to be played.

"W-what's all this?" Eren's eyes widened.

"You said you always wanted a day to be treated like a child. So I decided that today was that day." Levi shrugged with a slight smile.

"I told you that a while ago." Eren chuckled.

"So?" Levi raised a brow.

"I didn't think you remembered." Eren smiled before crawling under the fort.

"Break that fort, and you're rebuilding it yourself." Levi pressed play and sat next to the fort.

"Get in!" Eren patted the space next to him.

"I'm a grown ass man." Levi rolled his eyes.

"So am I, now get your ass under this fort." Eren growled.

"Fine." Levi sighed and crawled under the fort with Eren.

"Thanks Levi. I really like all that you did for me. You're an amazing boyfriend." Eren smiled.

"You never agreed to going out with me." Levi made a poker face.

"I just did." Eren laid on Levi's shoulder, but Levi pushed him away.

"Its too fucking under this blanket for all of that!"

"What if we were in my bed? Then would it be too hot?" Eren smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Levi raised a brow.

"Nothing." Eren shook his head and continued to watch the movie.

"You perverted little shit." Levi pushed him, a smile graced his lips.

~.~.~

 ** _Sorry for the shitty short chapter. I needed to post something for you guys, but I'm busy with a lot of things at once. I'm trying to finish Wings of Freedom so I can start the Angel and Demon AU called Guardian, and its stressing me the fuck out. Vote on the poll so I know what to write as the second book. Senpai loves you *blows kisses and walks away*_**


	12. Chapter 8: Truce

Me: Yea...Im updating this.

Armin: Its been awhile. Writers block something fierce.

Hanji: *nods*

Me: I asked couple of my readers who should top, and the winner is...

Armin: *drum rolls*

Levi: Me.

Me: It was a tie! I asked 6 readers. 3 picked Eren and 3 picked Levi. So I had Hibiki break the tie. She picked Levi.

Hibiki: *looks up from chocolate bar, while hugging my rainbow pillow* huh?

Me: Don't worry. They will flip, but for the first time Levi will top- wait, *turns to Hibiki* YOU LITTLE SHIT! GIVE ME BACK MY PILLOW!

Hibiki: NO! *runs*

Me: GIVE ME BACK MY PILLOW! *chases her*

Pinkii: I will finish the intro. This is actually pretty common. Like Neko said... Don't worry, they will flip, but for the first time, Levi will top. Don't think Eren will go down without fight.

Eren: No long intro today.

Levi: Neko loves you. Bye.

Song of the chapter: Exchange - Bryson Tiller

* * *

 _ **(Levi P.O.V)**_

"Don't all speak at once." I say while stirring my tea.

I called all these brats here to get them to make up. Their argument was petty and they both needed to fix it.

Especially if Eren was going to continue to walk around with a pout. It was adorable, but he didn't need that on his cute features.

Eren furrowed his brows. "Why should I apologize? I didn't do anything wrong."

Mikasa glared my way. "I don't have to answer you. You don't know anything about us."

I look down at me empty tea cup before setting it back down on its plate.

Armin looks at me then the two siblings next to him, with an exasperated expression. I lean back in my chair before speaking.

"Listen here, dipshits," They both look at me. Now I got their attention.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a shit about who was right or wrong. This argument between you two is redundant, and you two need to end it. Now."

Mikasa huffs and Eren turns the other way. Armin sends me a pleading look while taking a sip from his vanilla bean coffee. My eyes drift over the the female with her scarf now wrapped over he nose.

Heavens know the last time she washed the damned thing.

"Mikasa, you know that what you said was wrong, and you shouldn't have said it, but you did. Its in the past and you need to apologize." I say calmly, trying to kill some of the tension floating heavily in the air.

I look over at Eren and he instantly looks away again. "Eren, you shouldn't let what she said affect you. Its in the past, and you need to move on. You need to apologize for lashing out at her when she did try to apologize."

I lay my chin on my hand and wait. Neither sibling bothered to move, so Armin decided to speak.

"Guys. We have been friends for forever. Are we really going to let a few words break us apart?" Mikasa spared a glance at the blonde and Eren let out a soft sigh.

"Plus," I began while slowly grabbing Eren's cup of cappuccino and taking a sip from the straw.

Its too sweet for my liking, but its pretty good. "A lot of your YouTube fans miss you guys. You haven't posted a video in awhile." I slide Eren back his cup and lean back in my chair while I wait form he gears to turn in their head.

"Mikasa," Eren turned to the raven haired female, she looked up at him with a softer expression than before.

He momentarily flipped me off for drinking his coffee before he said, "Im sorry for lashing at you, but what you said was really fucked up, and you said it during a time when I needed the most support. Its not something that is easy to cope with, and I-"

Mikasa held up her hand.

"Let me stop you there," She sighed deeply and pulled her scarf back down.

"Im the one who needs to apologize. What I said was something that shouldn't have been said. No matter how angry I was. Im sorry."

I nodded in contentment that the two brats made up.

Good, because this silence between them was unnatural. Even to me.

And I like silence.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started a livestream video, which I did occasionally for my fans.

"Can we get a song please?" I ask while motioning towards my camera. All three smile, and Eren clears his throat before singing,

 _I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad._

 _Buy all of the things I never had._

 _I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine._

 _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen._

 _Mikasa playfully rolled her eyes and continued._

 _Oh, every time I close my eyes._

 _I see my name in shining lights, yeah._

 _A different city every night, oh I, I swear the world better prepare._

 _For when I'm a billionaire._

I smile at the blonde, knowing he was about to get loud in the quite coffee shop we were in.

He set down his cup an sang with a smile plastered on his face.

 _Yeah I would have a show like Oprah, I would be the host of everyday Christmas._

 _Give Travie your wish list._

 _I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt, and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit._

Eren chuckled and sung the next part.

 _Give away a few Mercedes like, 'here lady have this', and last but not least grant somebody their last wish._

 _It's been a couple months that I've been single so,_

 _You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho. Ha ha get it?_

 _I'd probably visit where Katrina hit, and damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

Mikasa softly kicked Eren's leg before smirking and singing the next part.

 _Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid._

 _Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music._

 _Oh every time I close my eyes (what you see what you see brah?)._

 _I see my name in shining lights (uhuh uhuh yeah what else?)._

 _A different city every night, oh I, I swear the world better prepare (for what?)_

 _For when I'm a billionaire!_

 _All three finished the sentence before harmonizing the next part._

 _Oh oooh oh oooh, for when I'm a billionaire._

 _Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire._

People started turning towards them, and that only encouraged them to sing louder.

I couldn't help but to do the next part. Surprising the three sets of eyes staring at me as they sat.

 _I'll be playing basketball with the President, dunking on his delegates. Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette._

 _Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it, but keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate,_

 _And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket._

 _We in recession but let me take a crack at it._

 _I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up._

 _So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks._

 _Eren quickly jumped in for the next part._

 _And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was, eating good, sleeping soundly._

 _I know we all have a similar dream. Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet, and put it in the air and sing._

Everyone in the café pulled out their wallet and put it in the air, and Armin couldn't help but to giggle as he did the next part.

 _I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad (so bad)._

 _Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything ha ha)._

 _I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen._

 _All three yelled,_

 _What up, Oprah?!_

 _Mikasa laughed and sung the next part._

 _Oh every time I close my eyes (what ya see, what you see brah?)._

 _I see my name in shining lights (uh huh, uh huh, what else?)._

 _A different city every night, oh I, I swear the world better prepare (for what?)._

 _For when I'm a billionaire! (yeah, sing it)_

 _All three began to harmonize again as the song came to an end._

 _Oh oooh oh oooh. When I'm a billionaire! Oh oooh oh oooh._

I ended with a deep chuckle.

 _I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad..._

Everyone cheered and clapped for their random musical number.

I put my phone away and clapped as well, I have heard them before, but they have improved much more since then.

"If you guys want, I can arrange for you guys to come sing a song with us. Any song of your choosing." I say while reaching for Eren's cup again, but this time he smacked my hand away and took a sip.

"That would be great!" Armin beamed while drinking more of his coffee. I nod and stand before taking my wallet out of my pocket and paying for our drinks.

"Well Eren and I are off. I have a few friends who want to meet him." I pull my sweater back on and wrap my scar back around my neck before motioning with my head for Eren to come on.

He tossed on his jacket and hugged his friends while saying his goodbyes. Then we were off and out the door.

* * *

"Its chilly isn't it?" Eren said while wrapping his arms around mine.

I nod. Its starting to get a bit more cold as fall became more evident. He snuggled into my arm as we walked down the sidewalk, now normally I would be pissed at whoever tried to cling onto me, but he was warm and he was also Eren.

After a few more steps he suddenly gets heavier.

I turn my head to see Eren almost fall, I instantly catch him, but he quickly stands back up and leans on the wall to the building we were near.

His fingers were in his hair as if it was hurting, and his other hand covered his nose.

"Eren?" I ask, he looks at me with his hand to his nose. When he moves it, I can see that it was bleeding.

I unravel my scarf from my neck and hand it to him and he suddenly covers his nose.

"Im alright," He says. "I just suddenly got light headed."

"We don't have to go meet them. I can just take you home-"

Eren shakes his head. "No. I want to meet them. We can go." I stand there for a moment, I really don't want to take him if he's not feeling well, but I can't deny him.

I wrap an arm around his and help him balance his weight on me as we continued to walk down the street.

* * *

 _ **(Eren P.O.V.)**_

I really don't feel good, but Levi was happy (he didn't say it, but I know he was) that I wanted to meet his friends, so I just have to suck it up and deal with it.

For Levi.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home, Eren? Its really no problem at all." Levi said while looking over at me, his steel blue eyes shined with concern.

My nosebleed stopped, but I had a skull splitting headache, but I don't need Levi knowing that.

I made a mental note to go to the doctor to check that out, but for now, I'll fake it.

"Yea, Im sure. Now let's go meet them already." I smiled softly to him, he smiled back and see began walking into the building.

He turns back to the way we're walking, and my smile slowly fades.

I didn't need to lie to him, but with all the other shit I put him through...he really doesn't need anymore of my crap.

Sorry for lying, Levi. I really care too much about you.

"LEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIII~ YOU GUYS ARE HEEEEEERRRRREEEEE~" Hanji called from some direction, her voice getting louder as her footsteps got closer.

Levi let out a deep sigh and grumbled something that sounded like 'I know I told shitty glasses to stop doing this shit.'

I chuckle softly when he quickly pushed me against wall and placed a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet.

I nod while a blush flames my cheeks at how close we are. He gives me a quick nod and he walks off down the hall before turning the corner.

Hanji bolted down the hall soon after. So fast that she ran right by me without even noticing. As she reached the edge of the hall, Levi stuck out his foot and tripped her, making her fall face first onto the ground with a skin crawling thud.

He walked next to her and knelled down.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that shit? Next time Im going to punch you square in the face." He said menacingly, venom dripping heavily from his words.

The brunet female looked up and turned to him with a gleam in her eyes before she jumped up and tackled Levi to the floor. I laughed, but then stopped when I realized...she jumped...on Levi.

I quickly turn and jog to them, seeing Levi using his feet to keep Hanji off of him while pushing her face away from his.

"Get the fuck off, damned shitty glasses! You'll contaminate me with your germs!" Levi hissed while continuing to push off the flailing female.

"Levi~ You wouldn't hit me~ You love me too much~" She cooed while reaching down to hug him. This is way too amusing. Do they always do this?

"Not as much as he loves me." I mumble playfully. Hanji turns to me with a devilish glint, and at that moment I knew...I fucked up.

"Eren!" She runs to me and I automatically tense up, but a harsh yank to the ponytail sends her back to the ground with a thud harder than the last one as Levi walks to me.

"Where are the others?" He says while wrapping an arm securely around my waist. Hanji softly rubs the back of her head with a pout.

"Erwin is in his office, and the others are in the Rec room." Levi nodded and grabbed my hand before walking off in the other direction.

I keep my focus on the ground, it feels like the room is spinning and my headache only increased.

Soon enough we make it to a room where Levi ushers me in. The first person to notice is a petite girl with orangish brown hair. She smiles and walks over to us.

"Hey, Levi. This must be, Eren?" I nod softly as she sticks out a hand for me to shake.

"Im Petra. Nice to meet you, Eren."

"Petra, where are the others? I want you guys to get to meet him while I talk to Erwin." Levi said, his same bored expression playing on his features.

Petra said that the others went out for the moment to get lunch, but she would keep an eye on me until they got back.

"Alright, I'll be back, Eren." Levi placed a soft peck on my cheek and turned and walked away down the hall.

I turned back to Petra with a slight blush on my cheeks, she still had that bright smile on her face as she motioned me into the room.

"Welcome to our Rec room, Eren. This is where we come to relax after a hard day of work." She said while motioned around the room. I quickly make my way to the couch and collapse on it.

I really don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I really don't feel good, and it feels like someone is hitting my skull with a sledgehammer.

"Are you alright, Eren?" Petra turns to me and asks. I nod slowly, anymore movement and Im sure my head will snap off my shoulders.

She walked closer to me. "Have you eaten today?"

I look over at her. I had told Levi I ate, but I didn't. Its not like I didn't want to, I just couldn't.

It wouldn't stay down no matter how little I ate. He didn't need to know that though.

"U-uh. . .yea. I ate a bit." She nodded and turned before walking into a different area of the room. I saw her come back, with a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

She shook her head and set them on the table next to me.

"You are lying. Levi told us how to tell if you lie. I don't even know how you managed to fool him." She sat down on the table and looked at me.

"My beanie covered my ears at the time." I sigh, but she continues to stare.

"Eren, what's wrong? What are you not telling Levi?" She says while handing me the bag of chips. I don't look at her, I just silently begin to eat my chips. When will the others be back?

"I heard that people become anxious due to pent up sexual tension and frustration. Maybe you and Levi need to have sex. When was the last time you guys did it?"

Her face looked too innocent to be asking that question! I try to answer, saying we haven't done it yet, but it just comes out as useless stammers and babbling.

"Relax, I was joking." She giggled.

 _Wow, she has the same sense of humor as Levi_ -I think as a eat another chip.

"Though, I know something is bothering you, and you aren't telling Levi." I stiffen, unsure of how to answer that.

Yea, it is true, but if she can read me like an open book and she doesn't even know me...what does Levi read about me?

"Are you going to answer me, Eren?" She pressed. I silently swallow my chip, knowing that it will come rushing back up in a few minutes or so.

I slowly turn to her and open my mouth, but no words come out. What can I say? She patiently waits for me to respond, and after several beats of silence, I spill.

"Petra, something is wrong with me, mentally. I have dreams of a different world, one with walls and titans and death. It isn't real, but it all seems so real. Its so gruesome that it makes my stomach feel like absolute shit,"

I momentarily stop to let my stomach settle "But I can't tell Levi though. No, the lead singer of No Name has other things to worry about other than a shitty groupie with a fucked up head."

Maybe that was a bit harsh, but my thoughts are jumbled and my head hurts too much. She stares at me for a moment, her expression unreadable.

"Ah, shit. Im sorry. I didn't mean to be rash like that. Its just no one believes me, and I have no one to vent it out to." I sigh while running my fingers through my bangs. She sits up straighter and answers with a,

"I believe you. I see it too. All of us, but Levi, Hanji and Erwin. We all see the world where we are caged animals, fearing the titans." I quickly sit up. Maybe too quickly cause the spinning of the room causes me to lay back down.

"Have you talked to Annie about it? She my therapist." She visibly stiffened, I send her a questioning look.

Petra slowly licks her lips and her brows furrow in thought as we sit silently for a moment before she said,

"No, but don't talk to Annie anymore. I don't know how far you have gotten, but-"

She was interrupted by the others returning, boasting about the argument of where to get lunch had delayed their return.

I chuckle at the conversation when I feel a turning in my stomach followed by soft heave.

 _Not again..._

"Eren?" Petra looks at me. Oh god, Im going to be sick.

"I can't," I shake my head while standing and covering my mouth with my hand, feeling my head spin again.

She grabs my hand before pulling me off to where she disappeared earlier and shoving me into a bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I quickly make it to the toilet and vomit up my coffee and the chips I had. Tears brimming in my eyes as my body strained to rid itself of the contents of my stomach.

Dang, and I really liked that coffee. I wipe saliva of my chin and lean back against the wall, catching my breath. Too dizzy, I flush the toilet with my foot. What's happening to me?

I slowly stand and look in the mirror, but what I see instantly makes me me stop. I see myself, but it isn't me. The furrows in his brows are deep, he looks exhausted and he has splatters of blood on him and his uniform.

 _"Eren."_ He says. I just stare in shock, is he...me?

 _"Annie isn't who she says she is. She wants you dead, Eren. You need to be careful what you do to her."_ He says, I just continue to stare, fear racking over ever inch of my body.

He shakes his head and the mirror changes so Im staring at myself, sweat spots on my shirt and eyes wide.

A knock came on the door and I jerked and turned to the door.

Slowly, Levi popped his head in. Before he could speak, I beat him to it.

"I need to go home."

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Eren sighed while walking out of the bathroom, towel drying his damp hair. A good shower and a nice tooth brushing made him feel considerably better.

He sighed and set the towel around his neck while walking out of his room and down the stairs to where Levi was in the kitchen.

He walked to the shorter male and leaned on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around him.

"Eren, are you alright?" Levi said while softly patting Eren on the head. Eren was going to reply, but he decided against it.

How long has he been lying to Levi? The brunet continued to silently embrace Levi, but the raven wanted an answer.

He untangled Eren from his body and turned to face him. "Eren?"

Eren looked up, meeting Levi's eyes, but neither said anything. Eren knew Levi was going to ask, but he didn't answer.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Levi lifted his hand up and caressed Eren's cheek with his fingertips. Levi's normal monotone voice was thickly laced with concern, and it only made Eren feel worse for lying.

Eren slowly ran his fingers across the hand that was placed on his cheek. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and placed it to his lips.

Softly, he began to slowly kiss each digit of Levi's hand. From his thumb to his pinky and back again. Once he moved back to Levi's index he slid the digit in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Eren carefully moved his eyes up to Levi's to see them quickly darkening. Eren slipped the saliva coated digit from between his lips before giving it one last kiss.

"I love you." Eren muttered. That's the first time he ever told Levi that, and he really meant it.

Eren cautiously moved his hands down to Levi's hips, slightly tugging on the him of his shirt, pulling the shorter male closer while sending him a waiting look.

Levi sighed and looked down once their bodies were pressed together. He licked his lips slowly, there was no turning back once he said those godforsaken three words.

They had the power to build something great, and the power to tear it back down to square one. This was definitely a huge step, but what's a relationship without a little adventure?

"I..." Levi faltered. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I... love you too, Eren-"

Levi looked back up only for Eren to smash their lips together while picking Levi up and pushing him on the counter.

Levi gripped the front of Eren's shirt and yanked him closer while wrapping his legs around the taller male. He was surprised at the fact Eren was so bold, but he didn't care.

Though Eren initiated it, Levi was trying to take control, but Eren wasn't going to give up. He ran his tongue against Levi's bottom lip before slowly sliding the wet muscle into his mouth, his hands moved the Levi's thighs as he picked Levi back up and off the counter.

Eren moved so his back was to the counter with Levi's legs still wrapped around him, he began to roll his hips against Levi's, feeling the raven jerk in response.

"Eren~" Levi moaned softly.

"Don't moan my name like that," Eren growled. "I may not be able to stop."

Levi smirked and leaned closer before whispering in Eren's ear. _"Mmn, don't stop, Eren."_

"Hmph. And you call me a shitty brat. You're the one who is tempting me." Eren purred while running his tongue along Levi's neck.

"E-Eren...we are not having sex in your kitchen..." Levi tried to pull Eren away from him, but the way the brunet sucked on his neck had him dizzy.

"Then we are going to my room," Eren wrapped Levi's legs around his waist and walked him to the stairs, but Levi quickly interjected.

"Are you sure you are alright, Eren?" Levi cupped the brunet's face in his hands, his normally dull eyes now shining with concern.

Eren chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to just tell Levi everything, but not now.

Now, his focus was on Levi.

"Im fine, Levi," Eren sent him a reassuring smile. "Now, can we get upstairs please? I have a problem that you caused, and you need to take care of it." Eren licked his lips, eyes racking down Levi's body.

"Tch," Levi clicked his tongue, stormy gray eyes rolling. "Don't think for even a _second_ that Im bottoming."

Eren continued up the stairs. "Then you better put up a good fight."

* * *

Me: I cut this short! Sorry, I needed to post _something._ All I did was cut out the smut. That wi be put in the next chapter. Once again, very sorry.

Armin: Neko is kinda...gone. Per se.

Levi: She will post updates when she can, but...that will take some time.

Eren: Neko hopes you enjoy, and PLEASE review. Tell her how she is doing, because she doesn't get many comments anymore, therefore she feels like it isn't all that well.

Me: *hiding under covers while sleeping*

Armin: *smiles* She'll be fine.

Eren: *pats my head*

Levi: Neko hopes you enjoyed. Bye.


End file.
